


Miraculous Mister Bug

by Kurieitibu_Akuma, SkylerT_Gamer



Series: Miraculous Mister Bug [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Miraculous Ladybug, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Hope fanatic, I’ll add more tags as this goes on, Maybe - Freeform, Miraculous AU, Miraculous ladybug but I changed the story and threw in dgrp characters, Multi, Self-Hating Komaeda Nagito, Some angst, just read the description
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurieitibu_Akuma/pseuds/Kurieitibu_Akuma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerT_Gamer/pseuds/SkylerT_Gamer
Summary: Hajime Hinata, an average boy leading a very unexciting life, gets the chance to change all of that with new superhero powers. Now as both Hajime and Mister Bug, he has to learn how to manage his new school life at Hope’s Peak while protecting Japan from the evil villain Hawkmoth.So pretty much Miraculous but Danganronpa.(Though we have changed up the story)(Temporary hiatus, I swear I’ll be back tho ☆)
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Owada Mondo, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito & Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Soda Kazuichi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Miraculous Mister Bug [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993771
Comments: 16
Kudos: 117





	1. Mister Bug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToxicPooPoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPooPoo/gifts).



> I always loved the idea of a Dgrp x Miraculous crossover, and after reading this I got inspired to write my own take.
> 
> Big prompts to my friend who is editing the disaster that is my writing!

It was a month before school started, Hajime Hinata, a boring individual, in his 2nd year of high school, was taking a walk around town. It was a typical day for the boy, uneventful. Until, of course, he came across another boy, seemingly a year younger than him, trying to pick a bunch of loose papers that must have been blown too hard by the wind. Being the nice guy he was (without counting the fact that he was bored), Hajime walked over to where the boy was and started to help pick up the papers. After finally catching the last paper that had flown away, he handed them to the boy (who he notes is fairly short compared to himself).

“Thank you so much!” The boy says, smiling brightly as he takes the papers, that Hajime gathered, from his hands.

“No problem, never hurts to help someone in need,” Hajime replies.

“My name is Makoto Naegi,” the boy, Makoto, says stretching out the hand that isn’t clutching the papers for a handshake.

“Hajime Hinata,” Hajime says as he accepts the handshake. After exchanging a few more words, the two go their separate ways.

Hajime heads back home after the interaction, going upstairs to his room to sit at his desk. He puts his hands in his jean pockets when he notices a small piece of paper inside of one. Curious, he takes it out before unfolding it. “Meet me at Hope’s Peak Academy tomorrow at 5 am.” Is what it read.

‘Hope’s Peak Academy?’ Hajime thinks to himself, ‘Isn’t that the school for the most talented students around?’

Hajime has always dreamed of going to Hope’s Peak, but of course, he has absolutely no talent at all. He’s practically a nobody in the whole wide world. Having an excuse to actually go to Hope’s Peak is definitely something to be celebrating, but he couldn’t help but wonder why this note was in his pocket in the first place, and how did it get there.

‘Well, I guess I may get answers if I just go.’

The rest of the day went on with no excitement, as usual, and Hajime eventually turned in for the night.

—

The alarm clock was what woke Hajime up, at 4 am in the morning.

‘Why did I set my alarm so early?’ He questions himself as he sits up rubbing his eyes. And then he remembers the note from yesterday. More awake than he was just a few seconds ago, he starts to get ready to go out.

Walking out of the door 30 minutes later, he heads to Hope’s Peak Academy. It’s not too far away from where Hajime lives, so getting there isn’t too difficult. The city is quiet this early in the morning, making for a very peaceful walk.

Hajime arrived a few minutes early, so he leaned against the gate while he waited. It was only then that it occurred to him that it was, one, too early for the school to be open, two, a weekend, and three summer time. Which only raised even more questions in his mind.

Only a few minutes later someone walks towards the gate of the school. Hajime immediately recognizes him as Makoto from the other day, the weird puff of hair on the top of his head makes him easily recognizable.

‘Why is he here?’ Hajime thought to himself as Makoto moved closer.

“So you did read my note, I’m glad,” Makoto says with a smile standing in front of Hajime.

Hajim moves from his leaning position to stand upright, “You put that note in my pocket?” He asks.

“Yes, there’s something that I need help with, and I knew you’d be the perfect fit after how you helped me the other day.”

“Something you need help with?”

“Mhm, come with me,” Makoto says as he opens up the gate to the school with a key and walks inside, gesturing for Hajime to follow.

The two walk into the school, Makoto leads Hajime to the student dormitories. From there they go to the garbage room.

“The garbage room?” Hajime asks.

Instead of replying, Makoto gets out yet another key and opens a hatch on the floor. He gestures for Hajime to go down, in which he does, and Makoto closely follows, locking the door before proceeding down the ladder.

The room is a remodeled basement, it’s not the prettiest thing in the world, but it gets the job done. In one corner of the room is a pile of trash, which luckily is covered in a light tarp to block the smell. Another corner is filled with a large carpet surrounded by cupboards filled with tea sets, teas, and other miscellaneous sorts. A box sits on top of a desk, and a table is placed in the middle of the rug. And sitting by the table is a girl with light purple hair.

Makoto leads Hajime to the table and invites him to sit down. Hajime sits cautiously, looking curiously at the girl sitting across from him.

“That’s Kyoko Kirigiri, you could call her my partner,” Makoto says, placing tea cups full of tea in front of everyone and himself before he sits down next to Kyoko.

“Nice to meet you,” the stoic girl named Kyoko greets.

“So what do you need me for, and why are we in some basement?” Hajime asks, taking a sip of the tea, ‘Pretty good,’ he thinks.

“In this world, there are things called ‘miraculous’, they’re used to turn their holder into a superhero fit to save and protect.” Makoto begins, “We need you to take one of these ‘miraculous’ and help us protect Japan from an evil villain known as Hawkmoth.” Hajime sips his tea as he stares at Makoto with the most confused glare.

“Makoto, I think you should show him evidence,” Kyoko says.

“Of course!” Makoto exclaims holding up his right wrist to reveal a wire bracelet with a turtle charm in the middle. A bright light emits from the charm and a little green creature appears. “This is a kwami, there is one in charge of each miraculous.”

“Nice to meet ya, I’m Wayzz,” the little green turtle looking creature greets.

Hajime was stunned for a moment, all of this is hard to believe, but it seemed real, this wasn’t a dream right? He wasn’t going crazy, right?.

Suddenly, Hajime thought that this might be the chance to end the boringness of his life. “When can I start!?” He asks excitedly.

Makoto chuckles a bit at Hajime’s excitement, “I guess today, that’s why I called you here in the first place.”

“But be warned, currently there is an evil villain known as Hawkmoth lurking somewhere in the shadows. You need to protect the people from any harm they may cause.” Kyoko adds.

Makoto nods, “The only lead we have of the identity and/or location of Hawkmoth is this school.”

“Hope’s Peak?” Hajime questions.

“Yes, And because of this, we’d like to ask if you’re okay with being transferred here. We’ll work out the details of course.” Kyoko prompts.

“Me? At Hope’s Peak? That couldn’t be more of a dream come true!” Realizing he said that out loud, he blushed slightly and looked away “I-I mean, of course I’ll still work hard to do my job as a superhero too.” Hajime replies shyly.

“Great! Here is the miraculous you will be using. With it you’ll be able to turn into “Mister Bug”,” Makoto says, handing Hajime a jewelry box with two polka dotted earrings in it.

Once the box is opened, another bright light shines, and another creature, a kwami to be precise, appears. This one is red with black spots on its forehead, one on each cheek, and two antennas hanging from the top of it’s head.

“Hello! My name is Tikki I hope we can get along,” the red kwami greets cheerily to Hajime.

“Nice to meet you too,” Hajime greets back as he puts on the earrings.

“Oh and one more thing before you go!” Makoto exclaims. “You’ll also have a partner, his name is Chat Noir, I hope you two get along!” Makoto finishes with a smile.

And so begins Hajime’s not so boring life, leading a double life as a high school student at Hope’s Peak and the mysterious superhero Mister Bug.


	2. Hope’s Peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day at Hope’s Peak, what could go wrong?
> 
> (Spoiler- everything)

The rest of summer went by with no incidents, no sign of Hawkmoth or anything. Hajime wondered if Hawkmoth was even going to appear, though Kyoko speculated that the lack of Hawkmoth was because school wasn’t in session, since Hawkmoth seems to be tied to Hope’s Peak.

Hajime and Tikki became good friends, he thought it was nice having someone to talk to, seeing as he never had very many friends. Makoto and Kyoko also kept in contact with Hajime. Makoto would periodically invite him for tea or something of the sort, while Kyoko wasn’t very talkative, but she was always there. 

Now it was the very first day of school. Kyoko’s father is the headmaster of the school, making it easier to get Hajime in, his talent being listed as “Undisclosed” to the public, though Hajime really didn’t think he had any talent at all, but Makoto seemed pretty confident that he did.

Hajime was up before his alarm clock, probably due to the excitement of being able to attend the best school in all of Japan, if not the world. After taking his time to make sure he doesn’t look like a fool in front of all the ultimates (though he was sure he was going to anyways) he headed off to his new school.

—

After getting through the chaotic halls of the school, Hajime managed to make it to his classroom. Most of everyone was already in seats, and there weren’t many options left. He opted to go sit in the back next to a girl who was playing on a handheld. 

Hajime set his stuff down and sat down, after a few awkward moments of sitting in silence he decided to at least try and make friends.

“H-hi?” He stuttered, ‘Great first impression idiot,’ he cursed to himself.

The girl didn’t look up from her game, but did reply with a tired, “Good morning.”

Hajime gave up on conversing after that and just sat quietly scrolling through his phone until class began.

“I’m your homeroom teacher for the year, my name is Chisa Yukizome, nice to meet you all,” the teacher said cheerily. She called for attendance until she got to one name, “Nagito Komaeda?” She asked. No one responded, “He must’ve been busy today,” she says quietly to herself continuing attendance. 

‘I wonder what kind of student would be too busy for school…’ Hajime wondered. She proceeded to talk a bit about scheduling and what will go on during homeroom, but after all that she told us all to converse and get to know each other.

The girl from earlier of course had put her game away once homeroom started, and after we were free to practically do whatever she surprisingly didn’t go back to it.

“What’s your name?” She asked sleepily, Hajime wondered if she didn’t get enough sleep last night or something.

“Hajime Hinata, your?” He replied.

“Chiaki Nanami, nice to meet you,” she greeted, yawning. “Do you like games?” She asked after.

“Uh, yea?”

In the end, Hajime ended up talking to Chiaki about games until homeroom ended. Hajime could practically guess that her ultimate talent must be gaming.

“See you later then?” Chiaki asks as she picks up her bag to head to class.

“Yea,” Hajime replied, smiling, he had made a friend on his first day which was a new record.

—

It was the first day of school and Nagito ended up being stuck in a photoshoot. Being the ultimate model really was a bother sometimes. He thought his luck might grant him something to escape, but it seems today was unlucky. 

Though that is to be expected, just a month before Nagito was gifted the power to become a superhero and save people. He had declined at first, saying that he didn’t deserve it, but the boy who had given him his miraculous had been so kind, so full of hope, he couldn’t resist.

Now he has the power to save Japan with his mysterious partner whenever this so-called “Hawkmoth” appears. Most people would probably find it annoying, living two lives, but Nagito was ecstatic.

He never really enjoyed having to act cool to keep his modeling reputation up, so a chance to be himself hidden within a costume was a gift.

Nagito and his kwami, Plagg, got along well enough, it was nice having someone to talk to. Nagito’s parents died when he was younger and he doesn’t have much time for friends because of his modeling career. 

His closest friend would be his manager, Junko Enoshima, though he doesn’t like her all that well. She seems so full of despair. She wasn’t there at the photoshoot today, probably in class like everyone else, lucky. 

Nagito wished for his luck to maybe do something to let him escape, and that’s when he heard screams coming from nearby.

—

Hajime’s first class didn’t go well, near the beginning, two students were fighting each other, one named Kazuichi and the other named Gundham. Hajime wasn’t sure what they were actually fighting about or what happened, but Kazuichi got sent to the principal's office.

‘On the first day too, gotta suck,’ Hajime thought as he idle tapped his pencil against his cheek as the lecture continued.

—

“The time has finally come,” Hawkmoth spoke to herself, “Nooroo, dark wings rise!” Hawkmoth transformed. “I already sense a negative emotion brewing, and on the first day no less, aren’t these kids supposed to be the “symbols of hope”,” she said to herself laughing.

Hawkmoth held one of her butterflies in her hand, “Go on my little butterfly, give this poor soul despair! Upupupu!”

The black, once white butterfly, flies out the window and off to its destination.

—

Kazuichi stormed through the halls, how could he get in trouble on the first day of school. All he did was threaten Gundham with a wrench (which he happened to keep with him).

Before he reached the principal’s office a black butterfly flew towards him. He watched it until it landed on his wrench, and then he felt a new sensation that wasn’t just anger, despair.

Kazuichi’s wrench transformed into a wand of sorts that can spawn mini robots at command. His clothes stay fairly the same except for the disappearance of the beanie he was wearing. (So pretty much just his remnant of despair outfit)

“Hello Mechanic, I’m allowing you to get revenge on that fool who dared to insult you. All you have to do for me is get ahold of two miraculous, the ladybug, and the black cat, good luck~ upupupu,” Hawkmoth says to Mechanic.

“Leave it to me,” Mechanic says with a smirk. He then spawns enough mini robots to surround him and commands them to attack. The robots then disperse and start causing destruction all around the school.

—

Class was interrupted (again) by a bunch of screams coming from in the halls. Hajime wondered what the big commotion was about when a small piece of wall blew up and revealed a small robot.

“I think this is the work of Hawkmoth,” Tikki, who was hiding in Hajime’s bag, whispered to Hajime.

Hajime nodded and instead of going out of the building with the rest of the class, he took off to the bathrooms where he got in a stall.

“So what do I do?” He asked Tikki.

“Just say, “Tikki, spots on!”” They reply.

“Alrighty then. Tikki! Spots on!”

(Insert transformation)

“Wow this outfit is… tight…” Hajime comments to himself feeling a bit weird in this new skin tight suit. ‘But there is no time to be feeling self conscious,’ he tells himself taking a look at the yo-yo he now held in his hand.

Going through the window and using the yo-yo to go up on a nearby roof (nearly landing head first), Hajime surveys the surrounding area. Mini robots are everywhere blowing up things wherever they go.

As Hajime was looking out thinking of what to do, someone landed next to him on the roof. It startled Hajime a bit and he ended up taking a step back and slipping. 

The person in all black who had just landed quickly hurries to grab Hajime’s hand and pull him back up. Hajime lets go and rebalances himself.

“So you must be the partner I was told about, nice to meet you, I’m Chat Noir,” the man greets.

“Mister Bug, though I don’t think we have much time to get to know each other, these robots are everywhere,” Hajime replies. 

Hajime thinks for a moment before saying, “I think we should go and find the one responsible for spawning all these robots.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” Chat Noir said smiling.

The two heroes run through the city on top of roofs searching for the culprit. They find him in the middle of a particularly big street. Damaged cars surround the area and tons of people are trying to escape. 

One lady in particular was surrounded by robots ready to shoot, as soon as Hajime saw he jumped down from the roof and used the yo-yo to knock all the robots down so that they shot away from the lady, she quickly thanked Hajime and ran off.

“That was amazing!” Chat Noir said, also jumping down from the roof after. “The way you saved her, it was so full of hope!~” he added, smiling a bit creepily.

“Uhm, thanks?” Hajime thanked unsurely, he wondered what exactly Chat had meant by “hope”, but he could ask later. “For now we need to focus on finding the akuma.”

“I agree,” Nagito agreed as he turned to face the Mechanic who had surrounded himself with his robot minions.

“He seems to be holding something in his right hand, could that be it?” Hajime observes, turning to Chat Noir to hear his opinion.

“I’m sure it is if you think so.”

“So we need to find a way to lose the robots so we can get an opening.”

“How about your lucky charm?”

“Good idea. Lucky charm!” Hajime yells. What drops into his hands is a small robot princess. “What the heck? A kids toy?”

“I’m sure you’ll find a use for it later, how about I use my cataclysm to destroy the robot in front of the wrench?” Chat Noir suggests.

“Well we can try it,” Hajime says with uncertainty.

Chat Noir yells “Cataclysm” and runs towards the Mechanic. As he does Hajime notices that some of the robots are charging to fire. Running after Chat Noir to try and stop him, he throws the toy in his hands to the right. 

The robots seem to notice it and go to follow it for some reason. Which makes Chat Noir who was still going to touch the robot with his powered up hand miss the robot and touch the wrench straight on. 

The wrench disintegrates leaving only a black butterfly.

Chat Noir and Mister Bug stand in awe for a moment trying to process the events that had just taken place. The Mechanic transformed back into Kazuichi and the robots disappeared. 

Hajime snapped out of it first and captured the butterfly yelling “Time to de-evilize!” After he was done he put his hand on Chat Noir’s shoulder to try and snap him out of it.

“That was absolutely beautiful!” Chat Noir exclaims taking the hand that was on his shoulder into both of his.

“I’m just doing my job,” Hajime replies bashfully. Hajime looks around at all of the damage, “Oh yea I should probably fix this.” He picks up the doll from earlier and throws it into the air yelling “Miraculous Mister Bug!”

The area is surrounded by a swirl of red and black repairing the area and reverting it back into its previous state, people gather around where Chat Noir and Mister Bug are standing and start to cheer. 

Hajime stands in awe for a moment until his earrings start to beep.

“I’m about to turn back, see you later then?” Hajime asks Chat Noir.

“Are you sure you’d want to continue working with some as worthless as me?” Chat Noir asks, his expression a bit darker than earlier.

“Why would you say that, it was because of your cataclysm that we managed to destroy the Akuma,” Hajime insists. Chat Noir looks surprised for a moment until his ring beeps as well.

Hajime holds up his fist for a fist bump, in which Chat Noir hesitantly goes with. Hajime says “Pound it,” cheesily before waving goodbye and yo-yos away.

—

Nagito jumps into a secluded alley saying, “Plagg claws off.” He gives Plagg a piece of cheese as he sinks to the floor to sit.

“To think worthless trash like me gets to work with the most hopeful person I’ve ever seen, it seems something really bad is going to happen with all this good luck,” Nagito says to himself. 

Plagg looks at him a bit weirdly but doesn’t say anything, over the summer they had learned of Nagito’s luck cycle and admiration of hope. It was certainly weird, but Nagito still had a good heart, or at least Makoto thought so.

—

The next day Nagito was introduced to the class, he sat in between Kazuichi (who had apologized to everyone for the day before) and Fuyuhiko.

“Why do I feel like I’ve seen him before,” Hajime asked quietly to himself.

Chiaki, who had been obsessing about Mister Bug since homeroom started, heard, and showed Hajime a picture on her phone. 

“Nagito Komaeda, the ultimate model,” she said. On her phone was a picture from the latest photoshoot of Nagito. Hajime had to admit he looked really pretty.

The day went by with no incident this time, everyone seemed tense around Kazuichi, but no one seemed to resent him all that much. 

As Hajime went to go walk out the school he noticed it was raining hard. ‘Should have brought an umbrella…’ he thought to himself.

Nagito, who was also standing at the doorway noticed Hajime’s lack of umbrella and went up to him. “If you don’t have an umbrella you can use mine,” he offered.

“But don’t you need that yourself?” Hajime asked.

“No no I insist, anything for a fellow ultimate,” Nagito said practically shoving the umbrella into Hajime’s hands. He started to walk out the gate, turning back, flashing one of those photoshoot smiles and waving, then left. 

Hajime stood at the doorway a few seconds after Nagito left not moving, he could feel his cheeks heat up from the encounter. ‘Oh great,’ he thought, ‘I think I have a crush.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn’t tell I took a lot of inspiration from the Miraculous Origin episodes for the first 2 chapters.
> 
> Also it’s probably super obvious who Hawkmoth is, but oh well. I’m trying my best to put elements from both series’ into this crossover.


	3. Models Sure Are Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime is a lovesick idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next 2 chapters are kind of short, but I promise the ones after them will be longer.

Class 77-B was the class Hajime was in. An odd bunch of kids, but they weren’t terrible. Chiaki had become Hajime’s best friend after nearly a week of school, which was funny considering she was also the biggest fan of his alter identity, Mister Bug. 

She had even created a “MisterBlog”, a blog all about and for Mister Bug. There haven’t been any Hawkmoth cases since the first one, but it has only been a few days. The real object of Hajime’s worries for the moment was Nagito. 

Ever since the day in the rain, Hajime has been hopelessly crushing for the boy. Chiaki knows, of course, and constantly teases him about it, often trying to get the two to talk together somehow, just like today. 

Chiaki had gotten together a study group to meet after school. The participants included: Nagito and his two best friends, Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko, Chiaki and her friend, Chihiro, and of course, Hajime. Chihiro was a first year and in the same class as Makoto and Kyoko. 

Chihiro sometimes played games with Chiaki and Hajime, so they all got along pretty well.

The group met up in the library and sat at a table in the back. Hajime ended up sitting opposite Nagito, which didn’t help that Hajime could barely keep eye contact with the boy without blushing.

“How about we split off into pairs and compare our answers after everyone is done?” Chiaki asks everyone.

“I see no problem with that,” Kazuichi agreed, everyone else made noises of agreement.

“Then Kazu and Fuyu you can be together, Chihiro and I will partner up, and Hajime, you and Nagito can be partners,” Chiaki commanded.

Everyone got to work with their partners. Hajime, cursing Chiaki in his mind, tried to look up at Nagito, settling on staring back down at his notebook.

“I doubt you’d need any help, but if you do, I’ll be here,” Nagito said with his signature smile.

“T-thanks,” Hajime stutters.

Hajime struggles to get through the homework, not because it’s hard, but because Nagito is so distracting. 

The way he twirls his pencil in his wild but stylish hair when thinking of a problem, the way he taps his finger onto the table, and ‘Oh shit I’m staring,’ Hajime realizes.

Nagito looks up from his work to look at Hajime, “Have you finished?” He asks.

“H-huh, oh, uh,” Hajime looks down at his own work, he’d only managed to get through 3 problems, “No?”

“Is everyone done?” Chiaki asks the entire table.

“Hajime isn’t…” Nagito began.

“It’s fine, I’ll do it later,” Hajime interrupts. “I have something to do at home anyways,” Hajime adds, gathering his stuff to leave.

Everyone says goodbye. Hajime glares at Chiaki on his way out, ‘Thanks a lot,’ he says in his mind hoping she can somehow mind read. Chiaki just smirks back at him.

—

Nagito thought Hajime was the most interesting guy in the homeroom, and not because of anything he did, though he did always seem to be looking at him, or his general direction. 

Hajime was interesting because of his mysterious talent. No matter who Nagito asked, no one knew Hajime’s talent. There’s no way he couldn’t have a talent, right? 

Nagito thought about asking Hajime directly, but he figured that would be too rude and personal. For now he would just treat him like all the other ultimates, even if Hajime was a bit weird.

Nagito reached the entrance of his house, which was more like a mansion. Nagito lived alone, his parents had died when he was younger in a plane crash (but I’m sure you’ve heard the story). He walked inside and went upstairs to his room. The room was way too big for Nagito, but it had a nice big window to look out on. Sometimes Nagito would get to see a glimpse of hope in action, which was always exciting.

“Helloooo,” someone said, barging through the door.

“Oh, Junko,” Nagito said darkly.

“So I was thinking about our next photoshoot…” Junko started, “And I was thinking that we should do one with the new heroes of Japan.”

“Chat Noir and Mister Bug?” Nagito asks, though he couldn’t really think of any other heroes.

“Duh, so what do you say.”

“I guess…” Nagito sighs, hopefully he’ll manage to get away with not being there as Nagito.

“Great! I’ll try to ask them the next time they appear. Bye bye~” Junko sing-songs as she walks out of the room.

“Who was that,” Plagg asks, coming out of hiding.

“Junko, my “friend”,” Nagito replies, putting air quotes around ”friend”. “She’s my manager, as you probably realized, so I’m forced to be friendly with her.”

“You don’t seem to like her too much.”

“Of course, haven’t you seen all of the despair she brings around with her?”

“Nope, no clue.”

Nagito sighs, he’s tried to explain it to Plagg before but he never seems to understand. Though it’s not like anyone really understands Nagito, he never gets the chance to show his true colors. Except for when he’s Chat Noir. Now that he had his alter identity in mind, he started to wonder when the next time he'd get to see the beacon of hope in action again.


	4. Baby Gangsta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another akumatized victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s chapter is inspired by Miraculous S1 Ep 12 Darkblade.

While things may be always chaotic at Hope’s Peak, some days were more than others, and today was one of those days. 

Hajime walked into the classroom to hear Hiyoko and Fuyuhiko in a heated discussion.

“What would you know about being a yakuza,” Fuyuhiko said to Hiyoko.

“Probably the same as you with that baby face of yours,” Hiyoko taunted with a laugh.

Peko got up from her seat to go after Hiyoko until Fuyuhiko put his arm in between the two to block Peko.

“Oh how adorable, you need to have someone save you,” Hiyoko ended with walking over to her seat by Mahiru, who almost immediately started lecturing Hiyoko.

Fuyuhiko got out of his seat and gestured to Peko to follow him out into the hall. Once they were in the hall Fuyuhiko glared at Peko.

“I told you I don’t need your fucking help. We’re just high school students from now on,” Fuyuhiko said angrily.

“But…” Peko began.

“No buts,” Fuyuhiko ended with walking back into the classroom.

Peko continued to stand in the hall, processing what had just been said. 

It was her job to protect Fuyuhiko, to be his tool, and yet he wanted her to forget about all of that. Peko just couldn’t believe it.

—

“Is that despair I’m sensing?” Hawkmoth says to herself, stepping into her monitoring room. 

The room is full of a bunch of screens all broadcasting different rooms and halls throughout Hope’s Peak. There also was a bunch of white butterflies to be used for akumatization.

Hawkmoth held one of the butterflies in her hand, turning it black, and sending it off through the window located on the top of the room.

“Fly away my despairful akuma, and evilize her!”

—

The butterfly flew onto Peko’s sword that she carried with her.

“Greetings Darksword, my name is Hawkmoth. I’m giving you the power to prove to your master just how useful you can be. In return, all I ask is that you give me the miraculous’ of Mister Bug and Chat Noir.”

“Leave it to me, master will finally accept me as his tool,” Peko says transforming. (Once again it’s just the remnant of despair outfit)

—

Ms. Yukizome was calling attendance when suddenly someone broke down the door.

“Hiyoko…” Darksword murmured, inching closer to where Hiyoko was sitting. Hiyoko moved back, hiding behind Mahiru.

“Peko! What are you doing!?” Fuyuhiko yelled standing up.

“It’s Darksword now, and I’ll prove to you just how useful I am.”

Fuyuhiko looked shocked for a moment before quickly sprinting into action. Moving in between Darksword and the scared duo.

“You all get out of here, I’ll hold her off,” Fuyuhiko yelled to the class.

Ms. Yukizome quickly gestured everyone to the door. The crowd of students ran down the hall, some screaming in fear. 

Hajime on the other hand, turned the other way to head to the bathrooms to transform.

“Where are you going?” Chiaki said turning from the direction she was previously running towards.

“I was just going to alert the classes down the hall, don’t worry about me,” Hajime hoped Chiaki would buy it.

She did, nodding and running to catch up with the rest of the group. Hajime, not wanting to waste anymore time quickly made it into the bathroom.

“Tikki, spots on!” Hajime shouted, transforming into Mister Bug.

He ran back into classroom 77-B only to discover it was empty. ‘Where did Fuyuhiko and Darksword go?’ He wondered. 

He jumped out the window, which was shattered, only to be greeted by Chat Noir who was close by.

“Oh Mister Bug! Nice to see you again,” Chat said with a wave.

“I would say the same but the circumstances aren’t the best,” Hajime replies with.

“Do you know where Darksword went?”

“Not for sure, but I’m sure she came this way. The window from the room she was in was shattered.”

“H-hey put me down!” Chat and Hajime heard in the distance. Hajime recognized it as Fuyuhiko’s voice.

“She must be this way, follow me,” Hajime said using his yo-yo to go up on the rooftop.

“Anytime,” Chat swooned following suit using his staff.

The two looked out from on top of the rooftop to see Darksword carrying Fuyuhiko bridal-style while running through the city.

“Where do you think she’s going?” Chat Noir asks.

“Maybe somewhere to protect Fuyuhiko,” Hajime guesses, “We should probably stop her before she gets too far.”

“How do you know his name?” Chat asks.

“I… uh, heard it mentioned before?” Hajime tries.

Once again his attempts at covering up stuff ends in success and the two rush towards Darksword. They land in front of her blocking her path.

“Put him down!” Hajime commands.

“What for?” Darksword asks.

“So we can have a fair fight!” Hajime says swinging his yo-yo at Darksword. Darksword jumps back to dodge the attack, but does put Fuyuhiko down.

“If it’s a fight you want, I’ll gladly deliver,” Darksword says unsheathing her sword.

She first charges at Chat who blocks and attempts to hit back. Darksword dodges, appearing at the back of Chat to strike. 

Hajime quickly uses his yo-yo to stop the attack, but Darksword breaks free soon after turning her attention to Mister Bug.

The fight goes on for a while, attacking and dodging. It’s when Chat Noir is barely holding Darksword’s sword off with his staff that Hajime uses his lucky charm. 

What falls into his hands is a glass bottle. Hajime quickly comes up with an easy solution.

“Chat Noir! I’m going to do something and I need you to get the sword when I’m done!” Mister Bug yell’s to Chat.

“I-I’ll try,” Chat says, still struggling to block Darksword.

“Hey Darksword! Over here!” Hajime taunts.

Darksword backs off of Chat to turn her attention over to Hajime. She runs towards him as Hajime runs back. At precisely the right moment Hajime rolls the glass bottle unto the ground rolling under Darksword’s foot causing her to lose balance and drop the sword. 

Chat Noir quickly runs to grab the sword, tossing it to Mister Bug who slams it onto the ground breaking it. The akuma flies out of the sword, but not for very long. 

Hajime captures the butterfly with his yo-yo and releases the now white butterfly. Darksword transforms back into Peko, who sits up confused.

“Is Fuyuhiko okay!?” She asks Mister Bug panicking a bit.

“See for yourself,” Mister Bug says, turning to Fuyuhiko who was running towards Peko.

Fuyuhiko hugs Peko, tears in his eyes, saying, “I told you I just wanted to be your friend.” Peko starts to tear up too and hugs back.

Hajime smiles to himself looking at the scene unfolding around him. Chat Noir comes over handing him the glass bottle that was on the ground.

“Ah right. Miraculous Mister Bug!” He yells, throwing the bottle into the air. Once again the swirl of red and black surrounds the area fixing the few things that Peko had broken.

Hajime holds his fist out just like last time. This time the two say it together “Pound it.”

“Bravo bravo!”a girl’s voice can be heard coming up to the two heroes.

The two look over to see who it is. Hajime recognized her as Junko, a first year at Hope’s Peak and also Nagito’s manager.

“If you want something I suggest you make it quick, Mister Bug is about to turn back,” Chat Noir says oddly dark.

“I just wanted to ask the two of you if you would be willing to do a photoshoot for me. To show off Japan's newest superheroes!” Junko says overly cheery.

Hajime considers it for a moment before saying, “I don’t see why not.” He looks over at Chat Noir who looks less than enthralled by, “Unless Chat doesn’t want to.”

“Huh? Oh no, it’s all up to you. Don’t let someone as worthless as me stop you,” Chat Noir says.

“Then it’s settled, here you go,” Junko handed them both a paper with the date and time, “See you later~” she finishes with walking away.

Hajime puts aside the paper for now to look at Chat Noir. “What did I say last time, you’re not-“ though he was cut off by his earrings beeping.

“You should probably go before you change back,” Chat says smiling, knowing what Mister Bug was probably going to say. ‘You shouldn’t bother worrying about someone like me,’ 

Nagito would’ve said back. Hajime nods looking a bit gloomy and yo-yos away.

—

Hajime sits at his desk at home. School had been canceled for the rest of the day, so Hajime used this time to look at the paper Junko had given him.

‘This Saturday huh?’ He thought to himself. He sighed and placed the paper on his desk. There was one thing that was still bothering Hajime, and that was how both encounters he had with Chat Noir he seemed to always put himself down. 

Even if they have to keep their real identities a secret, Hajime thought this might be a good idea to get to know Chat a little more.

‘This could be fun,’ Hajime smiled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven’t noticed I’m doing a pattern, one chapter slice of life, and then one akumatized victim chapter.


	5. Black Cats Really Are Bad Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photoshoot time, and Chat Noir and Mister Bug get to know each other a little bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir talking to Mister Bug? You all know what that means, self deprecation, hope rants, and luck cycle!

“Hey Hajime, are you free tomorrow? The study group is getting together again,” Chiaki asks while playing her game. Her and Hajime were sitting on a bench outside eating lunch together as usual.

Hajime was about to say he was free, but then he remembered the photoshoot. There was no way he could miss that now that he’d agreed, even if the chances of Nagito being at the study group were high.

“Sorry, But I’m actually busy,” Hajime replies.

“That’s funny, Nagito said he was busy too. Did you finally ask him out on a date?”

“Hah, as if.” Hajime couldn’t even imagine telling Nagito how he felt. It felt like a fantasy too impossible for reality. But he was glad that he wouldn’t be missing much, no offense to Chiaki and the rest.

“Coward,” Chiaki says with no real bite to her words.

—

“So you really can’t make it?” Junko asks Nagito.

“Sorry, I would if I could. Have fun without me,” Nagito says. Nagito honestly would go if he wasn’t invited as Chat Noir, he adores Mister Bug and his hope. 

The way he always knows what to do, and how he always saves the day, Nagito could die happy from the mere thought.

“I’ll be sure to get some good picks of your little crush~” Junko said as she walked away.

‘Was that what this feeling is?’ Nagito asks himself. Junko, while also being the Ultimate Fashionista, is also the Ultimate Analytical Prowess, which makes her good at reading people. 

Nagito considered asking Junko if she knew Hajime’s talent, but he really didn’t want to ask favors from someone so full of despair.

He wondered why Junko even wanted to get close to the heroes of Japan. Hopefully it didn’t involve her and her despair. Nagito would make sure no harm would come towards the beacon of hope.

—

Today was the day, Saturday. Hajime has already transformed and was heading to the location of the shoot. He had never been in any kind of photoshoot before, unless you count school photos. 

He was hoping he could at least look a little cool on camera, he was the hero of Japan after all.

When he arrived he noticed that Chat Noir wasn’t there yet, though he’d probably arrive soon. 

Hajime walked up to where Junko was commanding people where the lights and cameras went. She noticed Mister Bug approaching and turned around.

“How nice of you to make it,” she says with a wide smile. “Hopefully Chat Noir arrives soon, everything is just about ready.”

As if on cue Chat Noir walks towards the group, “Am I too late?” He asks worried.

“Nope just on time,” Junko says.

She then positions the two heroes close together, standing side by side. “Hm… something’s missing…” she contemplates. “Aha!” She goes to move Mister Bug’s arm to rest around Chat’s shoulders.

Hajime goes stiff a bit from the position, it’s a lot closer then he’d expected. He looked over at Chat to see how he was fairing, and he looked unexpectedly pleased.

“Oh come on lighten up. Act natural!” Junko says standing beside the cameraman.

Hajime tries to relax a bit before the camera flashes and clicks, signifying the picture had been taken. Junko leans over to look at the pictures and quietly says, “Looks good.”

The photoshoot lasted about an hour, Mister Bug and Chat Noir being put in numerous different positions. 

Some being the two of them sitting at a park table having a chat, enjoying the scenery on a nearby bench, and even some action poses.

Hajime noted that Chat Noir seemed to be a natural at this sort of thing. Must either be naturally camera ready, or have some kind of experience. Maybe he could ask him later.

“I think we can rap up now, thank you so much for agreeing to do this for me, no, for all of Japan,” Junko says clapping her hands together.

“No problem,” Hajime says. Chat Noir nods his head in agreement.

While Junko and her crew packed up the rest of the supplies, Hajime looked towards Chat. “Do you want to, yknow, hang out or something?” He asks awkwardly.

“You would want to hang out with someone as uninteresting as me?” Chat Noir says surprised.

“Well I figured it might be nice to get to know each other, of course keeping our identities a secret.”

“Well if you really want to. I’m free the rest of the day.”

“Then how about we go to a cafe or something?”

“As superheros?”

“Why not?”

Chat Noir thought for a moment before shrugging and following Mister Bug to a close by cafe. 

Nagito had been to this one before with Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko, he remembered it being good. ‘Of course Mister Bug would have good taste,’ he thought.

Hajime walked up to the counter and requested a seat outside. The lady at the counter seemed to fangirl a bit because of the two heroes, but did lead them to their seat handing them both menus. 

Nagito set his menu down immediately, he already knew what he wanted since he’d been here before.

“Been here before?” Hajime asks.

“Ah, yes. I know my opinion doesn’t mean anything but I think it’s very good.” Chat replies.

Hajime cringes a bit at the self deprecation before asking, “Anything you’d recommend?”

“I don’t know why’d you’d want my opinion, but I think the matcha parfait is good.”

The waitress from earlier comes over and asks for their order. Chat Noir orders the matcha parfait.

“I’ll have the same,” Hajime says.

“Okay, It’ll be right out,” the waitress says.

“Why did you order the same thing as me?” Chat asks.

“Because you said it was good,” Hajime counters.

“But-“

“And enough with self deprecating yourself. I don’t get you, you’re a hero just like I am, no less.”

“But I only cause trouble by being around, all because of my luck.”

“Luck?”

“My luck works in a cycle, if I get bad luck, I’ll get good luck soon after, and reverse.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“You just haven’t seen the extent of it yet.”

At that moment the waitress walks over with the parfaits, but trips and falls. Both parfaits land on Chat covering him in all sorts of stuff.

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry, let me go get some more napkins,” she says hurrying back inside.

“This, for example, is bad luck after the good luck of you inviting me to a cafe.” Chat says a little disgusted by all of the stuff on him.

The waitress hurriedly comes back out with more napkins and helps clean up as best she can. “Don’t worry about payment, it’s my fault that this has happened so I’ll take care of the payment,” she says backing away after her attempt at cleanup (Chat Noir decides he’s going to need a bath later).

She goes back inside just to come back out with two new parfaits, this time not tripping. She bows and heads back inside.

“And that would be the good luck,” Chat Noir says finally. Hajime stares in disbelief as he takes a bite of the parfait. He decides that it’s really good.

“So you’re saying that your luck is what makes you terrible?”

“Yes and no, I’ll always be below someone as hopeful as you, with or without luck.”

“There you go again with “hope”, what’s up with that anyways.”

“I believe hope is beautiful, it overcomes any despair that comes in its way. Just like you Mister Bug, you protect Japan and fill so many people’s hearts with hope.”

“That’s nice to say but how am I a “beacon of hope” as you put it?”

“I also believe that talent is something you’re born with, not everyone can be talented. You have a talent immeasurable to others!” Chat Noir had gone from looking happy to elated, he was even drooling a bit.

Hajime began to get genuinely concerned for Chat. He had thought he was a little weird after the two fights they had been through together, but this? This was just crazy talk. 

Talent being something you’re only born with? Luck cycles? Mister Bug’s supposed “immeasurable talent”.

Chat Noir seemed to grow a bit uncomfortable by the lasting silence. “I apologize, for trash like me to talk so much..”

“No no, it’s just, a lot to take in? But I’m glad to know at least a little bit more about you.” And that was the truth, despite the weirdness Chat Noir spoke of, Hajime was glad to at least learn a little bit more about his akuma fighting partner. 

He hoped that maybe someday he could grow to understand him better, and maybe help him with his self deprecation problem.

“So then what about you?”

“Me?”

“What is something about yourself.”

“Well uh, I’m not really that interesting out of Mister Bug. I’m pretty average, all things considered.”

“I find that very hard to believe, but it makes sense why you wouldn’t want to open up to-“

“I’m being serious, I don’t know what kind of “immeasurable talent” you think I have, but I just don’t see it.”

Chat Noir looked surprised to hear that, until he smiled and said “Then I’ll try my best to show you.”

The two finished their parfaits, Hajime attempting to start small talk here and there but never seeming to find a topic Chat was interested in. 

‘Maybe someday,’ Hajime thought. Hajime tipped the waitress with a 10 before walking out with Chat close behind.

“We should do this again sometime,” he said looking back at Chat.

“I’d be honored,” Chat replied.

The two said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

—

“So how was your “busy” Saturday?” Chiaki asks sarcastically while playing an arcade fighting game.

Hajime who was being absolutely beaten by Chiaki replied with, “I was actually busy thank you very much, and it was surprisingly a lot of fun.”

“I’m glad you’re going out and doing things without me,” Chiaki says smiling, her game screen flashing “Winner”.

“I have other friends too!” Hajime counters with. He hadn’t really thought if Chat Noir and himself were “friends”, but after yesterday at the cafe, he wouldn’t hate the possibility. 

Despite how weird Chat was, Hajime was fascinated by him and his twisted ideals.

“Are you sure it wasn’t a date with Nagito? You seem to be in a really good mood despite losing 5 rounds in a row to me.” Chiaki smirked.

“I told you there was no way, and anyways, what am I supposed to do against the Ultimate Gamer?”

Chiaki giggles a bit then says, “Fair enough. One more round?”

“Hell yea!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually like 3 chapters ahead in my writing so coming up with notes for each chapter is a bit difficult. But at least that means that I can keep uploading regularly.
> 
> (Except today (8-13) I just didn’t feel up to writing today and I didn’t want to get behind)


	6. 99 Problems And You’re 53 of Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing... the V3 cast! What troubles will the gremlin cause today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like, my favorite title tbh. Be warned very subtle V3 spoilers because of the title and the akumatize victim.
> 
> (I got inspired after reading ToxicPooPoo’s new chapter so i’ll Make sure to finish the chapter I was working on today)

There was another first year class other than Makoto’s, Class 78-B. It was known around the school for one individual alone.

“So tell me, do robots have dicks?” Kokichi asks.

“I’ve said this again and again but you can’t just ask me that!” Kiibo yells, “That’s blatantly robophobic.”

“Well I would stop asking if you’d just tell me Kiiboy,” Kokichi pouts.

“Kichi You should really stop messing with Kiibo so much,” Shuichi lectures.

“Awww but what’s the fun in that Shu~?” The little panta gremlin replied.

“You’re unbelievable, I’m going to go hang out with someone who’s not nearly as robophobic as you,” Kiibo says angrily, getting up and walking towards the door.

“Good luck! You’ll need it, nishishi~”

Kiibo rolled his eyes walking out into the hall. Sure this wasn’t the first, and surely wouldn’t be the last time Kokichi would make robophobic remarks. 

But after a while it got old, and started to get on Kiibo’s nerves even more than before. That was when a black butterfly landed on Kiibo’s antenna (ahoge).

—

An explosion was heard from outside of the classroom. ‘Of course someone’s akumatized,’ Hajime thinks. Makoto and Kyoko had mentioned how every akumatized villain seemed to be from Hope’s Peak, and they were all akumatized during school. 

It made some sense Hawkmoth was tied to the cool somehow, but it did raise more questions. “Does Hawkmoth go to Hope’s Peak?”

Chiaki pulled Hajime out of his thoughts by saying, “Are you coming?”

At this point the school had a designated emergency route. It was always hard for Hajime to come up with yet another reason for breaking off from the group.

Luckily this time an explosion conveniently took place separating Hajime from the rest of the group.

“Hajime are you okay!?” Chiaki called out from the other side of the smoke.

“Yea, I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me.” Hajime runs to the bathroom as always, transforming and jumping out the window.

‘Oh boy,’ he thinks to himself looking out as he sees the latest akumatized villain turning people into robots and blowing up buildings.

—

“My name is Robo Protector, you all will think twice before being robophobic. You can’t be robophobic if you’re also a robot.” Robo Protector announces to the city. (His outfit being the same as chapter 6 V3)

“So Kiiboy has finally snapped, how scary~” Kokichi taunts looking up to where Robo Protector is flying above.

“Kokichi I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Shuichi warns wearily.

“And you!” Robo Protector says, pointing his robo turning gun at the purple gremlin. “I hope you learn your lesson,” he finishes shooting Kokichi.

Kokichi looks stunned for a moment before he smiles and says, “Now that I’m a robot, I can see if robots really have dicks or not!”

“Kokichi no!” Shuichi says, trying to stop him.

—

”There seems to be a lot of explosions,” Chat Noir says with mild excitement.

Putting aside the fact that Chat seems to like explosions, Hajime suggests “We should probably lure him to a more open area, so he doesn't destroy too many buildings.”

“Don’t you usually fix everything in the end anyways?”

“Yes but I’d rather do our fighting where we don’t have to worry about falling debris.”

“Good point.”

Hajime raises his arms up to try and make himself stand out more. “Hey Robo Protector! Up here!”

Robo Protector looks up from wear he was causing for explosions. “You want to be a robot too? I’ll gladly comply.”

“Mister Bug watch out!” Chat Noir yells jumping in front of Mister Bug. The shot Robo Protector took hitting Chat instead of the other hero. 

His skin turns metallic like all of the other victims who had been turned into a robot.

“Chat Noir are you okay?” Hajime asks, helping the other up from where he had fallen.

“I think I am, but I feel a little stiff.”

“Probably the side effects of a human turned robot.”

“Do you think I would turn back to normal if I cataclysmed myself?” Chat Noir says excitedly.

“What? No! Just, stay put okay.”

“I’m sorry, I’m just causing problems for you.”

“No it’s fine, I’ll find a way to save you, don’t worry.” And with that, Hajime jumps to the next rooftop over. Leading the Robo Protector to a more open area as originally planned.

‘I have to find some way to help,’ Nagito thinks to himself. That’s when he remembers the two guys talking to Robo Protector earlier.

—

Hajime nearly dodged yet another explosion aimed at him. He needed some way to get Robo Protector closer to the ground. 

Hajime first tried to use his yo-yo to pull him down, but it ended up being a failure due to not having enough time to aim. ‘I need some way to stall the explosions,” Hajime thought to himself.

Hajime fled to a nearby alleyway to escape the explosions for a moment. “Lucky charm!” Today’s “lucky” item is… ‘A rock?’ Hajime questions.

“Hey Mr. Robo Protector!” Hajime heard Chat shout from the direction Robo Protector was in. Hajime quickly jumped up onto the roof, rock in hand, to see what was going on.

“What do you want? Came back for more?” Robo Protector threatens.

“Nope~ Though who knows if you’ll even listen,” Kokichi taunts, still stuck as a robot himself.

“Kokichi…” Shu warns.

“Oh, uh, I actually wanted to say sorry,” Kokichi says.

“Knowing you, it'll be another one of your lies,” Robo Protector says, lowering himself a little to face Kokichi better.

While the conversation between Robo Protector and Kokichi takes place, Chat Noir whisper yells to Mister Bug, “The akuma is in his ahoge!”

Hearing that, Hajime looks at Robo Protector’s ahoge, then the rock in his hand, then gets an idea. Putting all of the strength he can muster into it, he throws the rock forward.

It starts to fall down too early until Chat hits it with his staff, making the rock gain a little more air. The rock hits its target, knocking the ahoge-like antenna down off of Robo Protector.

Shuichi picks up the ahoge and snaps it just as Kokichi says quickly, “I’m really sorry for always messing with you!” Hajime quickly snatches the akuma with his yo-yo, de-evilizing it.

Robo Protector sinks down to the ground fully before transforming back into Kiibo. “Do you really mean it?” Kiibo asks quietly with his head down.

“Yeah, unless you really want me to take it back,” Kokichi replies with, putting on his iconic grin.

Kiibo looks up at Kokichi with a wide grin, “Thank you!”

Kokichi’s smile falters a bit as he blushes slightly. “N-no problem at all,” Kokichi stutters trying to get his normal façade back.

“All's well that ends well,” Shuichi says smiling.

“Hey, thanks for breaking that for me,” Hajime says walking over to Shuichi.

“O-oh it was no problem sir,” Shuichi says shyly pushing the cap of his hat down over his face. “I was just doing as I was told.”

“Chat Noir told you to do that?”

“Mhm.”

Chat Noir walks over handing Mister Bug the rock just as he did last time. Hajime once again throws it up shouting “Miraculous Mister Bug,” and the swirl of lights fix the extensive damage Robo Protector has caused.

“Pound it,” the two heroes say in sync doing a fist bump.

“Chat Noir?” Hajime says after.

“Yes?” Chat Noir says, now back to his normal human self.

“Thanks a lot for the help today.”

“H-huh, oh it really was nothing.”

Hajime’s earrings beep, but before he turns to leave Shuichi stops him by saying, “U-um if it isn’t too much trouble, could I get your autographs?”

Hajime figures it couldn’t hurt and signs the notebook page Shu opening up too. Chat Noir hesitates at first but eventually signs as well on the next page.

“Thank you both! Bye!” Shuichi waves to the two heroes as they go their separate ways once more.

—

“I really am truly sorry everyone,” Kiibo says bowing his head.

“Naw, it’s not your fault. It wouldn’t have happened if someone wasn’t so rude,” Kaito says emphasizing “someone.”

“I said I was sorry, geez,” Kokichi says leaning over top of his desk.

“Come on guys let’s all just get along from now on,” Kaede suggests trying to lighten the mood.

Everyone agrees and goes back to talking amongst themselves. Shuichi leans over to Kokichi handing him the paper with Chat Noir’s signature.

“Since I know you’re a fan,” Shu says.

“I’m not a fan!” Kokichi counters, “A superhero is the worst possible thing for an evil villain like me.”

“So then you don’t want it?” Shuichi asks, taking back the paper.

“N-no, I could use that to try and identify his real identity,” Kokichi says, snatching the paper back out of Shu’s hand.

Shuichi laughs a little at Kokichi’s unwillingness to admit being a fan, but then he thinks about what he said. ‘Could you really find their identities by using their handwriting?’ He thought. Maybe that was an idea for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’ll notice a habit of me putting shippy stuff at the end of fights, seriously, don’t mind me. I’m used to writing fluff so it just comes out randomly.
> 
> Also yes I know I totally set something up, will it be used? I’m honestly not sure yet.
> 
> (Oh and the photoshoot will come in later so don’t think I forgot about it)


	7. The Not so Normal Life of Makoto Naegi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though he’s the guardian, Makoto still has to attend school with all the other students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School started so maybe I’ll write less? Don’t know, but I am going to release all the written chapters over the course of the next 2 days.
> 
> Don’t worry guys I haven’t forgotten about this series yet

Being the guardian of the miraculous’ isn’t the only job Makoto has. He is still a first year in high school after all. Luckily Kyoko and him don’t have to worry too much about someone stealing the miraculous. 

There are only 3 keys to the hatch, one owned by each Makoto and Kyoko, and the last being held by Kyoko’s father and headmaster of the school, Jin Kirigiri.

The miraculous’ being safe wasn’t the only thing Makoto had to worry about though. The thing that worried him most was surviving Hope’s Peak. 

He had learned that Ultimates were pretty extreme the moment he walked into class. But it’s even worse that Makoto was simply an average guy with an above average talent.

His classmates weren’t the worst he’d seen, and most of them were really nice. Some exceptions were Byakuya and Toko who seemed to hate everyone. 

Some of his classmates did scare him at first, such as the Ultimate Martial Artist and Biker Gang Leader, But they both turned out to be nice. 

There was the Ultimate Soldier, Mukuro, who usually didn’t say much, but Makoto would sometimes notice her staring at him. Kyoko once told him to just brush it off, but that was easier said than done.

Mukuro’s twin sister on the other hand, Junko, was the complete opposite. She was quite energetic while in the classroom, but she was usually gone going to photoshoot and such. 

Makoto had heard about some of the photoshoots from Nagito over tea, though he didn’t seem too enthralled to talk about it.

Homeroom was about to start and Taka was busy pacing near the door.

“He’s late, again,” he mutters to himself looking at his wristwatch.

“Didn’t he say something about a race?” Chihiro wonders.

“Yes but that doesn’t give him an excuse to be-“

“Yo!” Mondo says loudly waltzing into the room.

“You’re 3 minutes late!” Taka exclaims.

“The teacher isn’t even here yet,” Mondo counters.

This was a normal routine for the trio, Taka, Mondo, and Chihiro. 

Taka being the Ultimate Moral Compass that he is, always tries to get the class to arrive on time, including the teacher who had a nasty habit of being a few minutes late.

Mondo sits down and Taka soon follows, sitting in the front row. The teacher comes in just a minute after and begins class.

—

“What have you been so busy with?” Mondo asks from across the table.

The trio plus Leon had invited Makoto out to a cafe, saying that he had been too “shut in” lately. They weren’t wrong, Makoto had been spending more time with Kyoko in their hideout making sure Hajime and Nagito were well off.

“I’ve been catching up on homework, tough stuff,” Makoto replies. It’s not a total lie, he had been working on a bit of homework while down there.

“If you ever need help don’t be afraid to ask me,” Taka offers.

“Why don’t you ever help me anymore?” Leon whines.

“Because you always ask for my help, learn to do some of it on your own,” Taka lectures.

“It’s nice that we’re finally hanging out together though,” Chihiro says happily.

“You’ve been hanging out with that Chiaki a lot though right?” Mondo asks.

“Mhm, she started a study group and invited me.”

“And didn’t invite me?” Taka says offended.

“I could ask her if you can come along if you’d like,” Chihiro offers.

“Let me come along toooo,” Leon continues to whine.

Makoto laughs at the group's discussion. Hanging out with Kyoko is fun, but it definitely doesn’t seem as carefree as it does hanging out with these guys. 

Sometimes Makoto gets so focused on his guardian duties that he forgets to enjoy his time as a high schooler.

Maybe someday he could invite Hajime and Nagito to hang out in a more casual setting someday, of course separately. 

Makoto wondered if Hajime and Nagito were even friends outside of their heroic identities.

“So what’s up with you and Kyoko?” Leon asks, smirking.

“H-huh?” Makoto stutters.

“Don’t think we don’t notice how much time you spend with her,” Mondo chimes in.

“O-Oh well, Kyoko is a really good friend of mine so we just hang out a lot,” Makoto says bashfully.

“I think you two go well together!” Chihiro says.

“Thanks?” Makoto says.

Kyoko has never been too social, and it’s only because Makoto approached her first that the two ended up as such good friends. 

Kyoko had actually recognized Makoto’s bracelet soon after they met, which is how he learned about Kyoko’s stolen miraculous. 

It was actually because of when Kyoko’s miraculous was stolen that they noticed the connection. It was stolen while Kyoko was at Hope’s Peak over the summer with her father. 

There shouldn’t have been anyone else in the school, and Kyoko would never leave her miraculous unattended. It was still a mystery to this day where the peacock miraculous is located. 

But the duo was sure it would come up eventually, and warned the two heroes accordingly.

“Ah! Mondo we have to leave so we can be on time!” Taka says suddenly after looking at his wristwatch.

“It’s just a movie,” Mondo says as Taka starts pulling him out of the cafe.

“Never hurts to be on time!”

“Everyone else has such successful love lives,” Leon complains watching the two leave.

“I think it’s sweet,” Chihiro says.

Despite not being an official couple yet, Taka and Mondo sure were known for their “more than just bros” relationship. 

Makoto thought it was nice that two complete opposites could work out so well together. ‘I wonder if it would ever work out between Kyoko and I,” he thinks before shaking his head to hopefully get rid of the thought.

Valentine’s Day was right around the corner and almost everyone was in the lovey-dovey mood. 

Makoto had bought Kyoko her favorite coffee to show his appreciation for her. He hoped that this Valentine’s Day could be a good one for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I made this chapter to catch up on Makoto’s daily life and to give Chihiro more screen time (you’ll find out why later).
> 
> And once again I include subtle shipping into the chapter, oh well, it’s just what I do.


	8. Dark Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Cupid, but it’s Miraculous x Danganronpa Crossover
> 
> No seriously

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn’t resist, Dark Cupid was my earliest favorite episode and I thought the kiss would be hilarious to do in this.
> 
> I did make some changes from the show though so don’t expect a carbon copy.

The day was Valentine’s Day, the day for everyone to express their love for one another. 

Everyone except Hajime of course, there was no way he’d ever even attempt to add another card to the pile that lay on Nagito’s desk.

“You’re missing out on a big opportunity,” Chiaki says putting a piece of chocolate in her mouth. 

Chiaki had gotten valentines from some of their other classmates as an act of appreciation. She was the class representative afterall. 

Hajime has gotten one from Makoto and Chiaki, but it didn’t mean much considering there was only one person he really wanted a valentine from.

“What would I even write?” Hajime says leaning his head against his desk in defeat.

“How about a romantic poem?”

“I wouldn’t even know where to begin.”

“A box of chocolates?”

“I’m sure he’s already going to be sick from the mound on his desk.”

“Then how about a more personalized gift?”

“Personalized?”

“Yea, something he’d like.”

“Something he’d like…” Hajime repeated quietly to himself. ‘What would Nagito like.’

“You didn’t know? Ladybugs are symbols of love,” Nagito says to Fuyuhiko.

“Ladybugs huh?” Fuyuhiko questions.

‘That’s it!’ Hajime thinks, ‘Nagito is a fan of Mister Bug, ladybugs are a sign of love, so I should get something ladybug themed!’

“You look like you’ve come up with something,” Chiaki notes.

“Yep! Thanks for the suggestion,” Hajime exclaims.

“No problem,” Chiaki says going back to the game she’d gotten out.

—

“Happy Valentine’s Day Shuichi!” Kaede says, handing Shuichi another box of chocolates to add to the collection on his desk.

“Shumai’s quite popular~” Kokichi taunts from his desk next to Shu’s.

“You say that but you were also one to give me one of these,” Shuichi counters.

“Yea, and I did it first. Everyone else is a copycat,” Kokichi complains.

“Well excuse me for wanting to show appreciation to my amazing sidekick,” Kaito says to Kokichi, who sticks his tongue out at Kaito.

“You’re just sad you didn’t get anything.” The oh so emotionless Maki said, but that only made Kokichi smirk.

“Oh but I received something! From my one and only Shu~” Kichi said with a cheeky tone, making Shuichi blush and hide in his gifts.

Tenko watched from her seat as Himiko and Angie talked together. She had gotten Himiko a new jeweled hair pin to replace the one she currently had, for Valentine’s Day. 

But she hadn’t gotten a chance to talk to Himiko yet, so Tenko then planned to give her the gift after school.

—

School was over but Valentine’s Day was far from it. Many students from all different classes stood around the school, giving gifts and asking on dates. This was the perfect chance for Tenko to give Himiko the gift.

Or it would’ve been, if Himiko was nowhere to be found. That’s when Tenko looked toward the front gate to see Himiko and Angie leaving together.

“Himiko wait!” Tenko tried to call out running in the direction of the duo. But alas, it was too late, the two had already left. Leaving Tenko with her gift and a broken heart.

—

“Figures that at least one or two hearts were going to be broken on a day such as this,” Hawkmoth smirks to herself. “Fly away my despairful Akuma! Evilize this broken heart.”

The butterfly flies toward Tenko who had found a bench outside of the school grounds. It lands on top of the jeweled hair pin Tenko held in her hands.

“Greetings Dark Cupid,” Hawkmoth says to Tenko in her usual telepathic fashion. 

“So much love in the air and yet you couldn’t even give your dearest the gift you had so generously bought, you must want revenge. I’ll give you the power to destroy all love and seek revenge on the one who took your love away, in return, all I ask is that you give me Mister Bug and Chat Noir’s miraculous.”

“It’ll be my pleasure,” the newly named Dark Cupid says darkly, transforming, the hair pin locating itself in Tenko’s hair.

—

“A ladybug plush?” Chiaki asks walking next to Hajime.

“Yea, I thought about it and decided on this,” Hajime says proudly, holding up the ladybug plush he had just bought and wrapped.

“Are you going to attach a card or anything to it?”

“Already did.”

“That’s good.”

The two reach a mailbox located on the sidewalk. Hajime nervously walks up to it with the ladybug.

“I-I don’t know if I can do this Chiaki,” Hajime says nervously.

“It’s just putting a package into a mailbox,” Chiaki replies, her eyes still on her game.

“But what if Nagito doesn’t like it…”

“Why wouldn’t he? I’d trust your own judgement about what Nagito likes and doesn’t with how much stalking you do.”

“It’s not stalking if I just closely pay attention to everything he does whenever he happens to be within like 10 feet.”

“Whatever you need to sleep at night,” Chiaki jokes with a smile on her face.

Hajime, with a reluctant sigh, finally puts the ladybug into the mailbox. “I… I did it.”

“Hooray,” Chiaki lazily cheers and yawns right after.

“Wow thanks for the enthusiasm.”

Just at that moment, an arrow shot at Chiaki.

“Chiaki! Are you okay?” Hajime asks, putting his hands on Chiaki’s shoulders and checking for any injuries.

“Get off of me,” Chiaki says angrily swatting away Hajime’s hands with more force than necessary.

‘Black lipstick?’ Hajime wonders getting a good look at Chiaki’s face. Surely enough she had on black lipstick, which Hajime had never seen on her before.

“You’re so bland, I’m sure Nagito will think the same of your present,” Chiaki insults with a smirk before turning her back and walking away.

“What the heck?” Hajime wonders aloud. He then hears a laughter behind him, in which he turns around to look. What he sees is yet another akumatized victim, this one resembling a cupid.

“All love will be eradicated!” Dark Cupid announces before flying off in some other direction.

“Seems we have some work to do,” Hajime says looking at Tikki who had come up beside him.

—

“And that’s why we give offerings to Atua!~” Angie finishes explaining.

“Nyeh, that’s interesting,” Himiko replies.

Dark Cupid nocks an arrow aiming for Angie. Until Mister Bug hits the bow with his yo-yo, causing Dark Cupid to miss and hit a tree nearby.

Startled, Angie looks to where the arrow was shot.

“We should get out of here,” Himiko says, grabbing Angie’s hand and running in the opposite direction of Dark Cupid.

“You can’t escape!” Dark Cupid yells preparing for flight.

Hajime throws his yo-yo at Dark Cupid once again distracting her. Hajime recognizes the akumatized victim as a first year and fellow classmate of Shuichi.

“Tenko, why are you doing this?” Hajime asks.

“It’s not Tenko, it’s Dark Cupid now. And if I can’t have love, then no one else can, including you!” Dark Cupid replies, knocking another bow and shooting at Mister Bug.

Hajime uses the yo-yo to destroy the arrow before it gets too close. He jumps back to put more distance in between him and Dark Cupid, but Dark Cupid, having the advantage of flight gets closer and closer shooting more and more arrows. 

Hajime skillfully destroys and dodges the incoming arrows. Though he slips off one of the rooftops and uses his yo-yo to hang off of the rain catcher.

‘I seem to have lost her,’ Hajime thinks after a few minutes with no arrows being fired.

“Ah, Mister Bug, how nice of you to drop in,” Chat Noir says from below Mister Bug, standing on top of his staff which was lodged into a crevasse in the wall.

“Oh Chat Noir, I was looking for you,” Hajime says, moving down to stand next to Chat in the staff.

“But first can I say something?” Chat says fidgeting a little.

“Uh, okay? Just make it quick.”

“Mister Bug I…” Chat began, “I l-look out!”

“Huh?” Hajime says as Chat once again gets in front of him blocking him from one of Dark Cupid’s arrows. “Chat Noir!” Hajime says after realizing what had happened.

“Mister Bug I… I loathe you,” Chat says darkly smirking. Black lipstick appearing on his lips.

“Snap out of it,” Hajime says, struggling to get out of Chat’s grip. He steps on his foot and uses his yo-yo to make a quick escape.

Chat Noir angrily stands up after losing balance on the staff. He moves his staff from out of the wall and climbs up the wall, being greeted by Dark Cupid.

“I can help you destroy Mister Bug, but in return, you have to give me his miraculous,” Dark Cupid offers, putting her hand out to pull a Chat up.

“No… problem~” Chat Noir says, taking Dark Cupid’s hand and joining her on the top of the roof.

—

Hajime finds himself in a nearby park where he finds Angie and Himiko sitting on a bench.

“You guys better find a better place to hide, seems Dark Cupid is after you,” Hajime suggests.

“Whatever could we have done to anger Dark Cupid?” Angie asks.

“Don’t know, how about you ask her later after this is all over,” Hajime begins, and then he hears Dark Cupid in the distance, “For now just get out of here!”

Angie and Himiko take off once more with Dark Cupid close in tow. But instead of following the girls, Hajime is stopped by the now evil Chat Noir.

“I don’t want to fight you Chat Noir,” Hajime says.

“Uhg, that friendliness, can you be any more typical?” Chat insults.

Chat then gets out his staff and starts attacking Mister Bug. Hajime dodges the first attack by moving up onto the rooftop. Putting distance in between himself and Chat, he uses his yo-yo to wrap around Chat’s staff making him unable to wield it.

“Why are you so full of hate?” Hajime asks.

“Because hate conquers all of course. Things like love are all just a waste of time,” Chat replies.

‘Maybe if I can get Chat to do the opposite of hate I can fix this. But what…’ Hajime thinks. ‘Oh no… I can only think of one solution, sigh, well, if it means getting Chat back…’

Chat splits his staff in half dual wielding the two pieces ready to attack once more.

“Fight me!” Chat yells.

“I’ll do you one better,” Hajime replies with false confidence.

He slowly walks over to Chat, who backs up in return. Hajime finally is right in front of Chat when he jumps away and runs in the opposite direction.

‘So close,’ Hajime thinks, going after Chat.

After a bit of running Hajime manages to use his yo-yo to capture Chat’s foot and wrap him around a nearby light post.

“Ah! D-don’t get any closer,” Chat says panicking a bit.

“Look, I’m not looking forward to this either,” Hajime replies trying to get Chat to keep his head still, until he finally uses his hand to keep it in place. But before Hajime gets close enough, an arrow shoots right in between the two (again). 

Hajime releases Chat to free up his yo-yo as he jumps away from the light post. And runs behind a tree avoiding the swarm of arrows directed at him.

“What are you going to do now that there's two of us?” Chat asks standing next to Dark Cupid who grounds herself.

Chat Noir readies cataclysm. “I’ve always wondered what would happen if I cataclysmed a person.”

Mister Bug from behind the tree decides to use Lucky Charm for something to help. What lands in Hajime’s hands this time is a box of chocolates. 

‘What is someone hoping for a valentines gift?” Hajime wonders sarcastically, ‘Wait… that’s it!’

Hajime jumps out from behind the tree, “I’ve got a Valentine’s Day gift for you!” He throws the box of chocolates at Dark Cupid who drops her bow in order to catch them.

“For me?” Dark Cupid asks confused.

“Yeah, you should try them,” Hajime suggests. ‘Now that Dark Cupid is distracted, time to deal with the cat.

Chat Noir charges at Mister Bug with his cataclysm hand, managing to get on top of him.

“Now Chat Noir, the miraculous,” Dark Cupid says after trying the chocolate (and finding it delicious).

Mister Bug uses this opportunity to finally break free Chat. Quickly dragging Chat head down for his lips to meet Hajime’s. After a couple of seconds that seemed like way longer to Hajime, Chat Noir suddenly moved away shaking his head.

“Wh-where am I, what happened?” Chat asks confused.

“No time to explain, go use your cataclysm on that bow while we still have the chance,” Hajime says lifting up Chat (who was surprisingly super light) and throwing him towards Dark Cupid.

Chat quickly scrambles to touch the bow, destroying it and preventing Dark Cupid from shooting any more arrows.

Hajime used his yo-yo to wrap around Dark Cupid making it impossible to take flight again.

“Chat! The hairpin!” Hajime commands.

Chat nods and takes the hairpin out of Tenko’s hair, dropping it on the ground and breaking it with his staff.

Hajime unwraps Dark Cupid and captures the akuma. Then picking up the box not so full of chocolates and throwing it and shouting “Miraculous Mister Bug”.

“Pound it!” The two heroes fist bump.

Hajime’s earrings beep and as he was about to leave, Chat called for him to wait.

“T-there’s something I need to tell you.”

“If it’s about the kiss, I had to do it to break the curse,” Hajime says awkwardly.

“Kiss? What kiss? Look I just-“ But Chat was interrupted by his own miraculous beeping.

“Look, we’re both about to transform back, so let’s split for now.”

Chat sighs but complies, the two going their own ways leaving Tenko who had transformed back by herself.

“Tenko!” Himiko says running toward Tenko.

Angie who wasn’t far behind also runs up, “Why is it that you were so mad with us?”

“Huh? Oh well, I just had a gift I wanted to give Himiko. But you two were together all day I never got the chance…” Tenko replies sadly.

“Well since we’re here, you can give it to Himiko now right?~” Angie asks.

“I guess,” Tenko moves to go pick up the hairpin. “Happy Valentine’s Day Himiko,” she says, handing Himiko the hairpin.

“Nyeh, it’s very pretty,” Himiko says, accepting it. She takes off her current hairpin and replaces it with the one Tenko gave her. “Thank you.”

“N-no problem!” Tenko stutters.

“Himiko and I were planning on going to that one popular cafe together, would you like to come too?” Angie asks.

“Sure!”

And so the three girls spend the rest of Valentine’s Day together.

—

“Can you believe all the horrible and thoughtless things you said to Mister Bug, hah!” Plagg laughs swallowing a piece of camembert.

“You think it’s funny huh?” Nagito asks, lying on his bed. “He must hate me now…”

“Doubt it, you were under a spell after all, but even so, look at all these valentines you got,” Plagg says digging through the stack of gifts pulling out a particularly large one, “Wow look at this one!”

“Huh? What is this,” Nagito asks, sitting up to take the package from Plagg.

He opens it up to find a plush ladybug. On the tag was an attached note which read:

“May this ladybug represent my love for you.”

“A ladybug huh? Whoever sent this must know you well.”

“It’s not signed…” Thinking about it for a moment though, Nagito got the wildest idea. “What if it’s from Mister Bug?”

“Eh?”

“I know it’s horrible of me to assume that such a wonderful person would ever send me something like this on Valentine’s Day, but just think!”

“Well there are only so many people in this world who’d do something so ladybug related.”

“Thank you…” Nagito says hugging the ladybug plush tightly and a smile on his face.

—

“You really didn’t sign it?” Chiaki asks, giggling a little at Hajime’s misery.

“Maybe it’s not meant to be,” Hajime says sadly.

“You’ll have plenty more opportunities, I believe in you, even if you can be a bit dumb.”

“Thanks, I’m glad to have you as a friend.”

“Oh but did you hear about what happened with the latest akuma fight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will feature...
> 
> Hajime in misery and Nagito fanboying!


	9. Black Lipstick Goes Well With a Scandal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kiss that has now blown up plus the leaked photoshoot photos only leads to Hajime’s misery (as always).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaa I know I said I’d upload these in a row but here we are. My editor kept forgetting to edit this chapter so I’m sorry.
> 
> This chapter and probably the next will be filler so don’t expect anything too long. I promise something big will happen soon.

The kiss that Hajime had performed to lift the curse off Chat Noir had become the talk of the city. Apparently some people got pictures and videos from who knows where.

“Did you guys hear about the kiss?” Kazuichi asked. Him, Fuyuhiko, Nagito, Chiaki, And Hajime we’re all sitting at one table together at the cafeteria.

“Who hasn’t, but why bring it up now?” Fuyuhiko asks.

“Well it’s just, maybe Miss Sonia would-“

“Give it up!” Hajime and Fuyuhiko butted in at the same time.

“I heard the kiss was to lift some curse that was put on Chat Noir,” Chiaki says scrolling through her blog on her phone.

“Is that really it though?” Kazuichi wonders.

“What do you mean?” Hajime asks, already expecting the worst.

“What if they’re, I don’t know, a thing.”

‘Oh great,’ Hajime thought to himself. “It was only one kiss, and one to break a curse at that. I’d say that hardly means anything.”

“Hey hey, check out this,” Chiaki says, turning her phone so everyone can see the screen.

On the phone screen was a new news article about a possible scandal. In the article were pictures which were leaked by an anonymous user. Hajime instantly recognized them as the photos that had been taken at that photoshoot awhile back. 

The pictures would have been fine if they were just some action poses or something, but because of the more casual photos, it didn’t help with this new issue.

‘Could you have chosen a worse time?’ Hajime thought, realizing what all of this meant. The world was now going to question if the two heroes were “just partners”. That’s how these sorts of scandals always worked.

“Hey Nagito you good?” Fuyuhiko asks, looking toward Nagito, who hadn’t said much all lunch.

“H-huh? Oh uh, I’m feeling a bit unwell. I’m just going to go take a walk outside, see you all in class,” Nagito said hurrying out the door.

“Wonder what’s up with him,” Kazuichi says.

The rest of lunch, to Hajime’s demise, was spent talking about the two heroes. Chat Noir and Mister Bug had definitely raised in popularity over the passing months. While that was good in some scenarios, in this one, it was terrible.

Apparently the news was blowing up. ‘It’s definitely going to be awkward the next time I have to fight with Chat Noir,’ Hajime thought.

—

When Hajime got home he turned on the tv, which happened to be on the news channel.

“Are our heroes just partners? Just recently the two heroes fought a villain named Dark Cupid and ended up sharing an unexpected kiss…”

As the news lady talked, a picture of the kiss flashed on screen. Seeing this, Hajime couldn’t help but remember the feel of Chat’s lips on his.

‘G-get it together Hajime,’ he told himself slapping his hands onto his cheeks.

In truth, that had been Hajime’s first kiss. Hajime always thought his first kiss would be more romantic, and with someone he actually loved, like Nagito (‘Hah as if that would ever happen’ he thought glumly). 

It’s not like Chat Noir isn’t good looking, from what Hajime can see with the mask and ears, he’s honestly kind of pretty. But his personality is… out there.

But no matter how much Hajime tries to block out the memories of that moment, it doesn’t work. He can still vividly remember how Chat’s breathe smelt faintly of mint when he was on top of Hajime, their faces mere inches apart. The moisture of Chat’s lips, and how it was almost as if he returned the kiss.

‘Wait,’ Hajime did a double take on that last sentence. ‘Did Chat… enjoy it?’ Hajime wonders, his fingers brushing over his own lips in reminisce. ‘There’s no way, he doesn’t even remember… unless’

Hajime shakes his head in an attempt to rid his thoughts, turns off the tv, and practically runs to his room. He throws himself into the chair of his desk and quickly gets his homework out. ‘This will distract me.’

—

Nagito sat at his desk staring at his phone.

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” Plagg asks.

“Remember yesterday and how I got cursed? Apparently Mister Bug kissed me, I don’t remember it at all but, according to these videos and pictures it really did.” Nagito turns off his phone and leans back.

“To think that I’ve kissed the beacon of hope and don’t even remember…” Nagito says closing his eyes, “It must have been wonderful, Mister Bug’s face so close to mine, sounds like a dream.”

“Yeeeaaaa, okay fanboy,” Plagg says, rolling their eyes at the lovesick boy.

“But who released those photoshoot pictures, I’m sure Mister Bug must hate to be in a scandal with me of all people. The only person who had access to those were…” he trailed off. ‘Junko’, she had to be the one, Nagito never trusted her that much in the first place, but this new suspicion leads to even more reason to not trust such a despairing individual.

—

“So you actually managed to do something well, Mukuro,” Hawkmoth says sitting in her chair with one leg crossed over the other.

“It wasn’t too difficult, but anyways, sister, why are you still in costume?” Mukuro asks.

“To keep the mystery of course, I’m sure most of the fans know who’s behind the mask though. How despairing upupupu~” Hawkmoth says. “Nooroo, dark wings fall.”

Hawkmoth transforms revealing Junko Enoshima (wow what a surprise) smirking evilly. “I’ll find out who those two “heroes” are under the mask, I know they’re here somewhere in Hope’s Peak.”

“But haven’t we looked and found nothing?” Mukuro asks.

“Shut up!” Junko says throwing a nearby ramen cup at Mukuro, “We’ll just have to throw them some bigger and badder akumas, today was just a warning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this just an excuse to write the kiss in more detail? Maybe, leave me alone fluff is my specialty.
> 
> Raise your hand if you knew Junko was Hawkmoth. I should see all of your hands raised. I mean, what antagonist did you expect for a Danganronpa crossover, Tsumugi? As if, you’ll barely see me write anything with Tsumugi (I really don’t like her).


	10. This is Why you Don’t Gamble With the Ultimate Gambler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the scandal, the heroes had a bit of a break, but now Hawkmoth is back.  
> How will the heroes interact after the incident?  
> (I'm getting worse at chapter summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! Finally jeez  
> I don't plan on dropping this series anytime soon, even if I take forever to upload sometimes  
> So enjoy!

Makoto sat at his table as he watched chaos unfold in the cafeteria. It’s not like chaos was anything new for their class, but this chaos was started by someone you should never gamble your luck with.

How it all began was a simple mistake, Celeste asking for tea as she normally would, and Hifumi complying, as he normally would. The pattern went without fail until as Hifumi brought back the tea, he managed to trip, the tea splashing all over Celeste.

Hifumi apologized profusely, getting napkins and the sort to help try and clean up the mess. Unlikely for him, Celeste seemed to have already been in a bad mood that day (everyone was too scared to ask why), and so Hifumi earned himself a bucket load of verbal abuse. And that is how we get to our current problem.

Many of the “good students”, Makoto classified them as, had felt the need to give a lecture to Celeste about her behavior. There was nothing wrong with that of course, and Makoto did believe she should learn a lesson in kindness, but Celeste was... difficult, about as difficult it is to talk to Byakuya without getting called “peasant” at least 4 times.

It seemed that all of their voices (and one particularly loud one) just seemed to egg her on more. Suddenly getting up from her seat, Celeste stormed out of the cafeteria to look for “more refined company.”

Makoto had a good idea how things went around the school regarding akumas and victims. He could only assume that the likelihood of her being akumatized was pretty high at the moment. Usually Makoto would go after said person and try to calm them down, but he feared talking to Celeste might only make her more angry (and frankly Makoto was a little afraid to talk to her).

Makoto could only wonder if Hajime was doing okay, with the recent scandal issue he had been extremely nervous about seeing Chat Noir again. Makoto always tried to tell him that Chat Noir wouldn’t be mad about it or anything (Makoto resisted to tell him that Chat would actually be more excited over the news than anything). 

Hopefully Hajime could pull through for this one, because Celeste seemed like a tough opponent even when she isn’t akumatized.

—

“It’s been quiet here lately hasn’t it?” Chiaki asks, laying on the bench and staring at the sky.

“How so? I’d call this school far from quiet,” Hajime says, then taking a bit out of his half eaten curry bread.

“I mean like villains who Mister Bug and Chat Noir fight, there hasn’t been any since the scandal.”

Hajime winced a little at the mention of the scandal, “Maybe the mastermind is planning something big.”

Chiaki sits up, kicking her legs a little as they hang off the bench, still staring and the sky. “You think there’s a mastermind behind all the attacks?”

“Well duh, isn’t there usually a mastermind in those games you love oh so much.”

“Fair point,” Chiaki looks down at Hajime. “I wonder if Mister Bug and Chat Noir are doing okay after the scandal, the news reporters could never find them for an interview.”

“I mean with a scandal like that, I’m sure the two are a bit awkward about it, since it’s probably not true.” Chiaki nods, thinking it over some more. But now that it’s been brought to attention, Hajime does wonder what exactly Hawkmoth might be planning.

—

Nagito could smell the scent of smoke in the air, he had been in several fires before thanks to his luck. But where, he thought, would that smoke be coming from. Of course it was in the middle of class so there wasn’t much he could do.

“Fire! Fiiirrre!” Someone shouted in the hall. At that, whispers shot through the classroom, was there a fire?

Nagito saw something pass through the door, he sat up to get a better look, only finding a... playing card? Before he had time to figure out why it was here, it burst into flames, thus, the fire.

“Everyone get out of here!” Ms. Yukizome shouted.

Everyone quickly left the classroom, of course with some pushing and struggling. Nagito took to walking a bit behind the crowd, trying to find a good opening to break off and figure out where these flaming cards are coming from. ‘Maybe Hawkmoth is making their return...’

Wandering off into a secluded corner (a bit close to the fire, but who was Nagito to care), and transformed. Jumping out of the nearest window, Nagito took a look at the Hope’s Peak building. It wasn’t nearly as burnt as he’d expected. Nagito then saw Mister Bug jumping out of a different window, and then running closer to him.

“Any clue what’s going on?” Mister Bug asks.

“Not entirely, but I did see a playing card that burst into flames, could that be the cause of the fire?”

“Perhaps...”

“Oh and Mister Bug, about the scandal-“

“Save it, we can... discuss... it later, first let’s go and find the source of these flaming cards.”

—

“Why is this school so big,” Hajime complains, taking another turn in the long hallways.

“Well it has to be with all the facilities that they provide, wouldn’t want the ultimates to feel unwelcome.” Chat replies in his usual ultimate/hope loving fashion.

Ignoring the feeling that he may have actually missed Chat’s weird talk, Hajime looks to see a lot of fire in one place. “Do you think that could be it?”

“If you say it’s the way to go, I shall follow you wherever.”

‘Why does that sound so... romantic, uhg Hajime, get it together.’ Shaking his head to (unsuccessfully) clear his head (as he always tries to do), Hajime walks into the flames (they’re superheroes, they’ll be fine).

Inside the fiery area was exactly what Hajime was looking for, the akumatized victim. Hajime recognized the victim as the second prim and proper jerk in Makoto’s class (the first being Byakuya), Celestia Lundenberg. 

Her swirls seemed to be flaming at the tips and her dress was longer and could be described as a dress fit for a “gothic queen”. The question now was, “Where is the akuma?”

“You fools wish to challenge moi? The Pyro Gambler?” Celeste, or well, the Pyro Gambler challenged.

“I don’t think this narrow (ish) hallway is a very good battlefield.” Hajime responded.

“Afraid I’ll have the advantage? Fine I play fair after all, allonzy allonza! (French brought to you by my editor).” 

Pyro Gambler then threw a card out the window, jumping down after it.

“Ready to do a bit of gambling Chat Noir?”

“I think I’ll be fine, luck is my talent after all.” And so the two heroes jump out the window after her.

What they jump down into is a true arena, a large circle of fire all around the courtyard, the two heroes and Pyro Gambler all in the center.

Without warning Pyro Gambler starts throwing cards at the two, Hajime dodging successfully, but Chat manages to get a scratch on his face. ‘Junko won’t be too pleased with that,’ Chat thinks absentmindedly.

“Chat are you okay?” Hajime asks, concerned.

“It’s just a scratch, I’ve been through much worse,” Chat replies smiling as usual.

‘I wish I could help him… b-but later, I’m in a fight right now,’ Hajime argues with himself. Focusing back on the fight he gets a pretty good idea where the akuma probably is. “You hold her off for now, I’m going to figure out how to get that deck out of her hands.”

Chat nods and continues dodging and cutting down cards as they come down. Getting close would mean probably getting burnt by her hair swirls, so Chat sticks to waiting until Mister Bug does his thing.

Using lucky charm once Pyro Gambler is distracted by Chat, Hajime acquires… a student ID? Thinking about it, Hajime comes to a realization. Makoto once said that he doesn’t even think Celeste is her real name, but no one knows what it is. ‘But how do we find out her real name…’

Looking closely at Pyro Gambler, Hajime notices that she (for plot convenience) has her student handbook on her. “Chat do you think you can get that student handbook? I can try and shield you from the cards as best I can.”

“Got it,” Chat then moves closer to Pyro Gambler, readying up cataclysm, “Sorry mademoiselle but this swirl has got to go.” The leftmost hair swirl turns into dust as Chat snatches the handbook out of her pocket (which the dress conveniently has). “Here Mister Bug,” Chat throws Hajime the handbook.

“Well then let’s see here…” Hajime turns on the handbook.

“Wait what are you-“ Pyro Gambler begins.

“I see, so you’re Miss Taeko Yasuhiro,” Hajime declares smugly.

“Give me that back!” Pyro Gambler goes to grab the handbook, dropping the cards in the process.

“Chat if you would please.”

“YOU FOOL, IT’S CELESTIA LUDENBERG GOD DAMNIT!!”

And then Chat stabs the deck, the akuma flying out. Hajime dodges Pyro Gambler’s last attack before capturing the butterfly and restoring the school back to how it was pre-fire.

As everyone from Class 78 eventually made their way over to where the fight had taken place to see Celeste, Hajime decided that there were some things that needed to be cleared up. First though, he gave Chat the fist bump as they always would after a battle.

“So uhm, Chat…” Hajime started.

“Yes?” Chat questioned.

“Do you think you can meet me somewhere later tonight when we can talk some more?”

“Of course, we could meet at the local park.”

“That would be… fine, how about at 5 pm?”

“Okay! I’ll see you then, Mister Bug,” With one final smile and wave, Chat uses his staff to go through one of the top floor windows.

Hajime soon follows suit (of course going through a different window) wondering just what he was going to say when he met up with Chat later.

—

When Hajime, already transformed into Mister Bug, got to the park, he wasn’t terribly surprised to see Chat already sitting on a bench. ‘I wonder how long he’s been waiting…’

“Good evening Mister Bug,” Chat greets.

“Evening…” Haji greets, far less enthused.

“So what did you want to talk about?”

“First is your scratch okay?”

“I told you not to worry about that, I made sure to clean it up and put a bandaid on it, see?” Chat points to a bandaid on his cheek.

Nodding, Hajime sighs knowing he needs to stop stalling. “So about… the scandal…”

“I’m really sorry that that happened, it must be terrible for you to be in a scandal with someone as worthless as me.”

“No! Er… no, you’re not the problem, well you are… b-but not in the way you think.” Chat looks at Hajime quizzically, “I just, don’t want this to affect us in any way, so can we just, forget it ever happened and never talk about it again?”

“You’re the one who seems to be the most worried about it.”

Hajime’s face is probably red, at least he has a red mask to try and hide that fact, this really was going terrible. “I guess that’s true, I was just afraid you’d want to quit being my partner… i-in fighting crime of course.”

“That’s my line! I was so afraid you’d end up asking for a new partner, I mean, why would anyone want trash like my helping them out, especially after all that.”

“Chat… I’ve told you before, you really need to stop being so self-deprecating, you’re my partner and forever will be until we can kick that Hawkmoth in the ass.”

This time it was Chat’s turn to be flustered, he simply just stared at Hajime in shock for a little, “Do… you really mean it…”

“Why would I lie?”

Instead of answering Chat simply sniffles. ‘Oh no,’ Hajime thinks, ‘Now I’ve really done it.’ Letting impulse guide him, Hajime enraps Chat in a hug. They stay like that for a while as Chat cries quietly.

After an awkward few minutes, Chat Noir moves away wiping his eyes, “Thank you, Mister Bug,” he says quietly. Hajime notices his tone seemed… sadder, then usual, but still happy. Haji wonders if that was maybe something Chat said from his heart. Of course all things come to an end, and Chat puts on his usual carefree smile, “Well, see you later,” he waves and heads off.

‘Chat Noir… I wonder why you always seem so sad under the surface.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ending is my apology for taking so long to update  
> But in actuality I really went crazy, I'm such a sap =w=
> 
> Oh oh and I have a twitter now! You can follow it [here](https://twitter.com/SkylerT_Gamer) if you waaaant


	11. Butter and Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another tough opponent makes an appearance!
> 
> What will Mister Bug and Chat Noir do when in need of some extra help?
> 
> (Read to find out!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been planning for this chapter for awhile now, hope I managed to make it decent enough
> 
> I feel like my writing got a bit better since the last time I wrote so hope you don’t mind some of the changes and such

“I can’t believe I made Mister Bug worry about worthless trash like me,” Nagito whines, laying face down on his bed. Of course, being the self-deprecating guy that he is, Nagito couldn’t help but obsess over the disaster that was last night.

Sure it was the best thing to ever happen, getting a hug from *the* Mister Bug. But on the other hand, Nagito had the audacity to cry, right in front of him!

The boy whines once more, turning to lay on his back. Deep down Nagito really was happy, happy that Mister Bug seemed to genuinely want him as his partner. But he couldn’t bring himself to fully accept it, he was utterly useless after all, the lowest form of dirt.

(But he didn’t want him to leave...)

—

It was just another normal day in Hope’s Peak Academy. Well, as normal as a day full of narcissistic and energetic people, could get.

As you look down the halls of said academy, a little boy, dressed in a skirt, kept repeatedly apologising to Byakuya.

“You peasant! I told you to stop bothering me! Your apologies are starting to sound like a dog’s cry at this point! Just leave me you mongrel” Said man shouted at Chihiro as he tried to get away from him

“I’m sorry! Please forgive me!” Chihiro followed anyway, apologising again and again, for what? Who knows at this point.

The shouting got the attention of one over protective friend, Mondo, as he walked to see what was going on

“The hell? Chi? Why are you apologising to this bastard?” He asked as he walked up to the two.

“I made him lose an important paper of his and I kept trying to apologise,” The small one answered.

“And I’ve stated over and over, if you’d actually listen! I don’t need your poor apology! Now scram!” Byakuya said, as he was at his limit .

“Hey! Don’t scream at her like that! She was just apologising!” Mondo immediately took Chihiro’s side as the other tried to make him calm down.   
  
“Hey! It’s okay, he doesn’t mean it!” Chihiro tries to calm his friend down.

Byakuya looked at Chihiro as he scoffed “Yeah, listen to your pathetic girlfriend, sometimes I wonder how much easier it would be to tolerate her if she were born a man.”   
  
He turned and left the other two behind. The last statement did, indeed, hurt, and Mondo quickly noticed the tears welling up in Chihiro’s eyes. Mondo decided he just couldn’t let that guy off and walked off.

  
“Mondo! Wait! It’s fine!” Chihiro called, wiping his eyes before any tears could fall.

Chihiro wanted to follow but he felt a hand on his shoulder, “It’s fine, I got this! Don’t be late to class!” Taka gave a thumbs up as he walked to try and catch the other.

—

Taka thought it was strange, Mondo couldn’t have gotten too far right? But he couldn’t find him no matter how far he walked. He eventually ended up in the courtyard, where he heard some unusual noises.

‘The sound of… an engine revving?’ Taka deducted, ‘But everyone should be in class right now! How dare someone be skipping class!’

Taka follows the sound of the engine noise only to come across, “Mondo!?”

Sure it was Mondo, but he was a little different then normal. First of all he had a motorbike, and not his usual one. This one was a larger, more colorful bike, with bright colors and stars painted on it (Remember the motorbike in Mondo’s execution? Yea, that one). 

In addition to the bike was his ensemble. He was wearing over the top sunglasses, and his jacket also seemed to have made a few changes, more closely resembling the bike.

“Eh? Mondo? Think ya got the wrong guy. They call me Crazy Diamond, and ya better watch out, cause I hate goodie two-shoes’ like you.” The proclaimed “Crazy Diamond” says, turning his bike to face Taka.

“M-Mondo..?” Taka wants to believe that his best bro wouldn’t hurt him, but if this another one of those “akuma” cases Chihiro and the others have been mentioning he can’t be too safe.

Taka quickly tries to run away, screaming to hopefully draw some attention, he definitely needs back-up. Mondo starts to drive, a trail of pink being left behind. The bike circles Taka, leaving him no room to run between the fast bike and the mysterious pink trail that just *looks* dangerous.

— In Class 78 —

‘W-was that Taka’s voice I heard?’ Chihiro thought, looking over at the window a few seats over. It seems some other students heard too because some others started looking at the window.

“What is so intriguing about that window?” The teacher asks. Stepping over to the window to view what is causing the distraction. The teacher makes a small gasp and several other people come over to get a look out the window.

Chihiro manages to get through and looks out, finding, “Taka! And also… Mondo?” But Mondo isn’t the same, he notes, he’s… “Akumatized,” Chihiro whispers to himself.

Chiaki had fangirled to Chihiro about Mister Bug and Chat Noir before, so Chihiro knew quite a bit about the two superheroes and their foes. Chiaki had managed to figure out details to help identify when someone was akumatized, and little did Chihiro know at the time that it’d be a big help.

(Elsewhere in the classroom, Makoto and Kyoko share a knowing look)

— Class 77-B —

“Would you look at that!” Kazuichi remarks, looking out the window alongside some other classmates.

“He’s been akumatized,” Chiaki observes.

‘But how am I supposed to get out there as Mister Bug without drawing any suspicion…’ Haji thinks to himself as he also observes the commotion below.

“Come with us if you want a better look,” Hajime hears what sounds to be Makoto in the hall. ‘Aha! Leave it to Makoto to help me out in a pinch.’

“W-wait we should all stay here and-“ Ms. Yukizome starts. A good chunk of the class heads out of the classroom to follow the other group of students wanting a better look (including Hajime and Nagito) “They’re already gone…” she finally finishes.

Once in the group, Makoto and Kyoko discreetly manage to lead the respective heroes separately to a deserted area. Makoto taking Haji to an empty classroom, and Kyoko throwing Nagito into the bathrooms.

The guardian duo meets back up with the group to do a fist bump of their own. “Been awhile since we’ve gotten to act like heroes huh?” Makoto smiles.

“I suppose so,” Kyoko smiles back.

— Courtyard —

“Mister Bug! I’m not too late am I?” Chat Noir calls over once he drops down from a window.

“Don’t worry, I just got here too, and it seems we’re a bit too late,” Haji replies, taking a look at the scene in front of him.

Mondo had sped off and is now gone from the scene, just leaving Taka on the ground, a little dizzy from watching the bike go around him for so long.

Hajime walks up to Taka and helps him stand up. “Do you know anything about where he could have gone?” Hajime asks.

After regaining his footing, Taka replies with, “I think out the gate into the street, the bike leaves a pink trail which stays for a while until fading, you should be able to follow that.”

“Taka! Are you okay!?” Chihiro calls, running toward the trio.

“Yes I’m fine, I don’t think he was trying to actually hurt me,” Taka comforts.

“Well you two go with your class, Chat and I will take care of this,” Hajime promises, him and Chat taking off in the direction using their respective tools.

— The streets of Japan —

The streets were in chaos, people running to escape Crazy Diamond only to run right into the pink trail left by his bike. Once touched, Hajime noticed, people seemed to be transferred to one of the stars on Crazy Diamond’s bike. One of the stars would change from white to a neon pink everytime another victim would run right into his trap.

“He’s so fast,” Chat observes, not sure how exactly he’s supposed to keep up with said speed.

“Way too fast…” Hajime repeats, thinking about what they should do. ‘I don’t think my yo-yo is strong enough to hold that vehicle in place, Chat Noir is in no position to stop it.’

“What should we do Mister Bug?” Chat asks.

“I don’t think either of us can take him head on with that speed, these akumas really are getting harder. I hate using it this early but…” Hajime explains, then uses lucky charm.

“A… trash bag?” Chat questions.

“Trash bag…” Hajime thinks, “Just what is a trash bag going to do to help me with speed?”

“W-what if it’s a sign? Maybe you can use me as a distraction?” Chat offers.

“No! No, I’m not throwing you in harm's way like that,” Hajime quickly replies, “But I think you’re on the right track with the “sign” idea.”

Tuning out the rest of Chat’s self deprecation, Hajime figures out the riddle. The trash bag as a sign, a sign that he needs to go somewhere perhaps? What places could relate to trash? ‘Makoto and Kyoko’s base of operation, the trash basement.’

“I’m going to go and hopefully get us some more help, can you keep our speedy friend in this area?”

“I-I suppose I can try?”

“Alright, I’m relying on you.” At that, Hajime yo-yos back to Hope’s Peak.

— Hope’s Peak Basement —

As a detransformed Hajime snuck into the basement, he looked around for… well… anything. Makoto and Kyoko weren’t anywhere to be seen, which made sense, they had a class to be with.

As he walked closer to the little room the duo had set up, he noticed two pieces of paper on the table, along with a box.

Hajime picked up the first paper on the right, it read:

“I suspected there would be a time when you would come to need some extra help, so I prepared if this should happen while I’m away. You should remember the box on the table, for I showed you the code awhile back. 

Inside it are the other miraculous’, choose one of them, and a capable hero to help you.

It’s in your hands now - Makoto”

It was true that Makoto had brought said box to Hajime’s attention before. It was one time when the three of them were having tea together, Makoto told him to “Remember this code,” and proceed to show Haji how to open the box. 

He didn’t explain anything else at the time, other than it was something “very important”.

Looking at the second paper, Haji saw that this one was a list of all the miraculous and their powers. ‘Which one can help us with our super speedy villain…’ Haji thought.

Opening the box, he picked out his choice, the Bee miraculous. ‘This miraculous’ special power is “Venom” which immobilizes any object it touches, this should prove useful. Now just who to give it to…’

Transforming back into Mister Bug (after of course giving Tiki a snack) Hajime heads out of the basement.

— Halls of Hope’s Peak —

“Mister Bug!” A hushed voice tries to call. Haji looks over to find Chihiro running toward him. “Is… is Mondo going to be okay?” Chihiro asks, a bit out of breath from running.

“I think so…” Hajime replies, it wasn’t the surest response but he still needed to find someone who could join the ranks.

“Is there any way I can help? It was my fault after all, if only I wasn’t so useless…”

Maybe it was how the statement reminded him of his partner, or maybe the determined look in Chihiro’s eyes, but Haji decided just then, he found his match.

He hands Chihiro the small jewelry box containing the miraculous, “I want you to use this.”

“W-what is it?” Chihiro asks, opening up the box. Just like when Hajime first opened his own box, a bright light shines and a bee looking kwami appears.

“Good afternoon miss, my name is Pollen and I will be your kwami,” The yellow and black kwami introduces.

“H-huh?” Chihiro stutters, “D-does this mean I’m a superhero now?”

‘Seems Chiaki taught her some stuff,’ Hajime thinks, “Only temporarily, but I… we, need your help.”

“I’m not very strong but… I’ll do what I can!” Chihiro states confidently.

“Just say, “Buzz On” to transform into Queen Bee,” Pollen instructs.

“Oh uhm, I’m not actually a girl… I just dress this way since I’m too weak to be a guy, but if I’m a superhero then maybe it’d be fine,” Chihiro confesses.

‘H-huh? Chihiro was actually a guy all along? Now that’s a surprise,’ Hajime thinks, ‘I wonder how many people already knew that…’

“Then how about King Bee, are you ready?” Pollen asks.

“Mhm! Pollen, Buzz on!” And with that Chihiro transforms into the new superhero, King Bee.

“I’m sorry you don’t have much time to “learn the ropes” per say, but I kind of left Chat on his own to hold off our foe.” Haji confesses.

“It’s fine, I’ll learn as we go!”

The two head back to the streets as fast as possible, traveling in their own respective manner (Bug with a yo-yo and King Bee clumsily with his wings).

— Back in the streets —

“I don’t know what Mister Bug wanted from me, but I’m sure this wasn’t it!” Currently Chat Noir was being chased by the akumatized victim he’d learn was called “Crazy Diamond”.

His original plan of action was to evacuate the remaining citizens and try to lead Crazy Diamond away from the crowd, but he only ended up being chased. Luckily his staff helped him get a few extra feet that gave him an advantage, but that was until his staff managed to touch the pink trail and be taken like Crazy Diamond’s previous victims.

Though suddenly in a moment Chat was tangled up in… something. ‘It seems as though my luck is after me once more…’ Nagito thinks downcast. Chat was pulled up by this mysterious wire he’d somehow caught himself in, and landed on the roof.

“Ow…” he whined a bit, the wire untangling itself from him.

“Chat are you okay?” Hajime asks, crouching down in front of Chat and holding his face in both of his hands.

Blushing at the sudden contact Chat stutters a bit and says, “Y-yeah I think so.”

“Good, I’m so sorry for leaving you here on your own. But I got some extra help,” Hajime says, taking his hands off Chat to stand up and present their newest addition.

“H-hello, my name is King Bee, pleasure to work with you,” Bee says shyly.

“Ah, you’ve gotten a new partner, there really is no use for me is there…” Chat says deprecatingly.

“I’ll have none of that, if it weren’t for you who knows what kind of chaos would have been brought while I was gone, and no matter what I’ll never *ever* replace you.” Haji reassures. “Now then to deal with our speedy pal.”

“A-ah, he said his name was Crazy Diamond!” Chat pitches in.

“Got it, thank you, I think it’s time for lucky charm again,” Haji announces.

After using it, what falls into his hands is…

“A stick of butter?” Bee questions.

“A stick of butter…” Haji repeats, thinking.

Looking out to see Crazy Diamond causing tons of chaos, Hajime comes up with an idea.

“Chat, warm up this butter for me.”

“Whatever you say Mister Bug,” Chat replies loyally, holding it in his hands and breathing hot air to get the wrapped butter mushy.

Haji then proceeds to explain to King Bee the rest of the plan.

“I think it’s pretty mushy, if that’s what you wanted,” Chat says, presenting the mushy looking substance to Bug.

“Thank you, now then, King Bee come with me, Chat, you come down when I call.”

Everyone nods to their assigned role and the plan initiates. Haji first jumps down and unwraps the butter, wiping it unto the ground in front of him.

“Hey Crazy Diamond!” Haji taunts.

Crazy Diamond looks toward Bug with a scowl, revving up his engine to go after him. Just as he does, Haji jumps out of the way. Crazy Diamond’s bike slips on the butter as it swerves out of control, hitting a nearby wall. Just as planned, Bee calls out “Venom!” And touches the bike.

“Chat Noir! Now!” Haji calls.

Jumping down from the roof and calling “Cataclysm!” Chat too touches the bike, turning it into a pile of rust. The akuma flies out from the bike and Haji captures it.

As the city repairs itself around the three heroes, Haji and Chat look toward Bee with their fist touching. Bee realizing what the two were asking for, he joins in the fist bump. The three officially ending the fight by saying “Pound it!”

“King Bee, can I trust you to take care of Mondo?” Haji asks, looking towards Mondo who had woken up from passing out just a little bit ago.

“Mhm! Leave it to me,” Bee says, going to help Mondo up.

“I’ll meet you at the back of the school!” Haji calls after Bee as he walks away with Mondo in tow, Bee nods.

“So… who was that, or do I even have a right to know?” Chat asks.

Hajime sighs, “I wish I could tell you, but our identities have to remain a secret, even those who are temporary. But please don’t think it’s cause I don’t value you, okay?”

Chat makes a small noise of affirmation, noticing how Bug had put his hands on his shoulders. ‘All this physically affection from Mister Bug, I think I might die~’

“I’m going to go collect Bee’s miraculous, see you later,” Haji waves goodbye before he flies away with his yo-yo.

— Hope’s Peak Courtyard —

“Bro!” Taka calls as soon as he sees Mondo coming through the gate. Mondo notices him just as quickly and moves away from King Bee to let Taka come hug him.

“I’m real sorry about all the trouble I’ve caused, probably gave Chihiro a real spook,” Mondo apologizes.

“Indeed! You mustn’t ever do something like that again, I was so worried,” Taka replies, only hugging Mondo tighter. “Oh and who is this?” Taka asks, looking over at King Bee.

“U-uhm, my name is King Bee, I helped save your friend here!” Chihiro tries to say with confidence.

“Well thank you very much!” Taka thanks, letting go of Mondo to shake Bee’s hand. “Now shall the two of us head back? I managed to lose Chihiro amongst all the chaos and we really should go find him,” Taka asks, turning to Mondo.

Chihiro watches as the two walk away with a warm smile until he hears a beeping sound. ‘Oh right, I’m on a time limit, better head to the back of the school.’

— Behind Hope’s Peak —

“Here you go,” Chihiro hands Mister Bug the Bee miraculous back.

“Thank you for all your help, you were really good out there,” Hajime compliments.

“R-really!? Thank you!” Chihiro smiles.

Hajime’s earrings beep, “Well, I have to go now, you should too before your friends get even more worried about you.”

Chihiro nods and the two split ways.

— Class 78 —

“Chihiro where have you been!?” Taka’s loud voice asks in concern.

“I got lost amongst the tons of students who were trying to get a look at what was happening, I’m sorry to have worried you,” Chihiro apologizes, “And I’m really sorry to you too Mondo, if it wasn’t for me…”

“Don’t you dare say that, it was my fault for getting to riled up,” Mondo insists.

“Enough of the blame game, I’m just glad you both are safe,” Taka tears up a bit, gathering the two into a group hug.

Elsewhere in the classroom Kyoko says quietly with a smile, “I think Hajime made the right choice.”

“Huh? Do you know who it is?” Makoto asks, always impressed with Kyoko’s detective skills.

“I’ll tell you later, for now, let’s enjoy the peace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro as King Bee was actually an idea I came up with before I started writing  
> I thought it’d be a good way for Chihiro to get some confidence in himself
> 
> Oh and yw Ishimondo fans
> 
> Btw expect a Christmas special in December!


End file.
